


What will it take?

by sarahoftarth



Series: The One Where Brienne Discovers She Has a Daddy Kink About Jaime. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Controlling Jaime, Daddy Kink, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have been best friends for as long as they can remember.After one drunken night, sparks fly, but when will they admit that they belong together.





	1. Where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Happy Easter to those that celebrate it!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a fic, i'm super nervous for you to read it but I hope you like it!!

It has been exactly 3 months and 12 days since that glorious moment of a shared drunken kiss in the lift to their flat that they have shared for 2 years now. As Brienne and Jaime have been friends for as long as they can remember, it just made more sense to just live together rather than make the journey to each other’s flats as they were constantly together anyway.

At the regular monthly night out with their small group of friends - Sansa and Jon, Arya and Gendry, Marg and Tommen – they were the only people not in a couple. Jaime and Brienne had both had a hard and draining week at work, they both decided that they would both deserved to let their hair down and let the flow of alcohol flow more freely than usual.

Everyone met at the agreed time of 7pm at their regular club, the girls in their dresses and the guys in their shirt and pants, the greetings of hugs and kisses for the girl and handshakes for guys were swiftly done with as they all were desperate to start drinking.

As the night went on the club started to fill, the couples gravitated together naturally but stayed close by. By 10pm, many many…many drinks had been drunk at this point by all the group – especially Brienne who as everyone was aware was the lightest drinker there ever lived.

Feeling the strange confidence from the alcohol, Brienne suggested that everyone vacate to the dancefloor. To her delight everyone loudly agreed! About 5 minutes later Brienne suddenly noticed that everyone was dancing with their partners, but she was dancing alone, in a panicked state she span round searching for Jaime. She eventually found him walking back from the bathroom about to sit down, Brienne rushed over before he had a chance to park his bum.

‘‘Hey Mister, what do you think you’re doing?!’’ Brienne asked as she placed herself in-between Jaime and his seat.

‘’Oh Brienne, you know I can’t dance, you’ve seen me dance and that is not something that should be repeated… even with large amounts of alcohol’’ Jaime embarrassingly admitted holding up his almost empty glass.

‘’Come on Jaime, I’m the only one dancing alone, you can’t let me dance alone, you know I’m just as bad at dancing as you!’’ Brienne confidently moved her hand to Jaime’s as she batted her eyelids overly innocently.

‘’Ughhhh FINE! But we’re getting a drink first, I may be drunk but I am not drunk enough for what’s to come.’’ Jaime said defeatedly, trying to move around Brienne.

‘’Yesssss’’ Brienne said as she moved to hug Jaime without thinking, the alcohol spurring her on she placed a kiss on Jaime’s cheek.

Jaime stilled. Gulping, he slowly wrapping his arms around Brienne and stroked her back.

Having made their way to the bar and ordered 2 Jager Bombs each, both of them had downed them in record time, the dance floor loomed. Brienne grabbed Jaime’s hand and had to pull him while ignoring his repeated protests to go back to his seat.

Now facing each other, the nerves kicked in for both of them, the alcohol buzzing in their bodies. Brienne looked around at all of their friends huddled in their couples, choosing to inch closer to Jaime as the music seemed to get louder. They both started to move from freely the closer they got to each other, laughter increased the more confident they both got.

Someone barged behind Brienne suddenly making her lurch forward toward Jaime knocking into him with a loud ‘’Ooooft’’ from her lips, her hand landing on his shoulders, her soft body now pressed up against his hard body.

Shyly Brienne started to pull back from Jaime ducking her head, ‘’Oh god Jaime I’m so sorry!!’’

Without thinking, Jaime placed his hands onto Brienne’s hips to stop her from moving away. His nerves now through the roof but the alcohol spurring his confidence. He pulled Brienne’s hips closer to his own, starting to sway with the beat. Making eye contact with Brienne let him know that she was okay his advances, he smiled brightly at her as her hand made their way back to his shoulders.

Brienne had to take a few deep breathes before she could join with his movements, she closed her eyes and willed her confidence to rise allowing her to enjoy this moment. She opened her eyes to see Jaime giving her a knee melting smile,  _YUP, that’ll do it -_  Brienne thought, feeling her confidence rise.

Becoming more familiar to each other’s movements didn’t take long and soon after the hands started wandering. Pressed against each other the tension was high, looking into each other’s eyes, Jaime’s hands gripped Brienne’s hips tighter. Jaime felt Brienne inhale sharply against him, he could feel Brienne’s breasts as her chest pushed further into his, her hand tightening on his shoulders.

Willing himself, Jaime slowly dragged his right hand around Brienne to the centre of the back – just above her bum. He left it there was few seconds before looking at Brienne to seek permission to go lower. Brienne smiled and moved one of her hands to his chest, willing him on.

Jaime’s hand slowly and nervously trailed down to Brienne’s bum, ghosting over the left check, his breath becoming more shallow the further he got as he could feel his blood rushing southward.

Brienne gave it a few seconds before she looked up at Jaime, wondering if he was going to change his mind or touch her bum more firmly. Hesitantly, she glanced his way, nodding again and reached behind herself to press his hand more firmly.

‘’Brie…’’ Jaime gasped, shocked at her sheer confidence. Moving his other hand to join on her other cheek, Jaime pulled Brienne tight against his body, not bothered that she would be able to feel his arousal.

Brienne groaned slightly feeling his hardness against her, feeling her eyes drift close at her own arousal, she moved more confidently and freely against his body. letting her hips way from side to side while occasionally grinding forward into his body. She moved her hands back to his shoulders which one went around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

Turning her head towards his neck, Brienne let a jagged breath leave her mouth feeling it bounce back off Jaime’s neck. She felt Jaime shudder and his arousal strain against his trousers.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

The flirtatious dancing had calmed down between the two of them as the song became slow. Brienne dared a glance at Jaime.

‘’Do you, erm, want, uh, another drink?’’ Brienne asked hesitantly, trying to hide her embarrassment at the stuttering of her voice.

Jaime’s throat suddenly dry at the sound of her voice. Coughing a little, he released his hands from Brienne’s bum to cover his mouth. ‘’Yes please’’ he said urgently.

At the bar, neither of them said a word to each other, not one look was made between them. The tension was high, and they could both feel it. Brienne with her Malibu and coke - Jaime with his Jack Daniels and Coke, both drinking swiftly to avoid the awkwardness that has been created between them.

A fast song came on that Brienne loved, her eyes bright, she tapped Jaime’s arm. ‘’Come on Jaime, I love this song!’’ Jaime was forcefully pulled from his chair, the laughter back in full swing between the two.

This time, they both kept their distance dancing freely but together. Brienne again, had her eyes closed letting her body move freely to the beat of the music. Her hands moving and caressing her own body moving up her sides to her neck and through her hair. Jaime could do nothing except stare at Brienne, stuck in his place. He swallowed thickly as he followed her hands explore her body until he glanced at her face.

Brienne was so focused on her dancing that she had not noticed that she was swapping between biting her bottom lip and her jaw going slack, posed in a pleasurable form, her eyes scrunched closed.

Jaime could feel that feeling start again, his trousers becoming tight around him. Trying to calm his breathing, willing the arousal to disappear, Jaime took a step towards Brienne. Just as he was about to touch her arm, she spun around and started shaking her hips. Brienne turned her head to see that Jaime was right behind her and grabbed his arms curling them around her middle. Pushing her bum into his crotch she heard Jaime’s breath catch.

‘’Oh god, Brienne’’ Jaime chocked out, his arousal firmly pressed against her clothed bottom, feeling it rock between both cheeks and she swayed her hips.

Brienne turned her head, smiling smugly feeling Jaime getting harder against her. Jaime’s forehead now leaned on her shoulder, Brienne head inched closer to his ear and flirtingly whispered ‘’What’s wrong Jaime? You seem tense.’’ Pressing her bum further into his crotch.

She heard Jaime’s strangled breath on her shoulder and hummed at her own arousal building again. Jaime’s arms got tighter around Brienne’s body, drifting upwards, just under her breasts. He felt her breathing increase. Brienne’s head now, straight forward again, his other hand skimmed lightly over her breasts to softly place a hand around her throat and let his fingers stroke her neck. He felt her throat bob as she swallowed thickly.

‘’Oh Brienne, you are playing a VERY dangerous game here.’’ Jaime replied dripping with a dominant tone right up against her ear, making Brienne shudder before him and his penis swell.

Brienne panted, feeling her underwear starting to moisten at Jaime’s tone, she turned her head so that their faces were practically touching. ‘’Do you want to get out of here?’’ Pleading with her eyes, her pupils blown wide.

Jaime’s grip on Brienne’s throat tightened slightly at her words, making him exhale into her neck and ear. ‘’You tell everyone we’re leaving, and I’ll call the taxi.’’ Jaime mumbled onto her neck, his hand that was on Brienne’s neck snaked down just below her belly button making her jump with excitement and nodded.

Feeling Brienne nod, Jaime let go of Brienne and walked towards the door to phone the taxi. Brienne felt sick with excitement and angst while skimming the packed club for someone… anyone… until she spotted a wave of ginger hair rip through the air. Racing towards her best friends, she nearly knocking Sansa over.

‘’Me and Jaime are going, ill message you in the morning. Be careful!!’’ Brienne practically screamed before she sped off to find Jaime. Sansa just stood gorping at Brienne wondering what had just happened, looking at Jon confusingly. Jon just shrugged, and they went back to their grinding.

 

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Waiting outside the club was Jaime on the phone to the taxi company. Jaime hung up after he ordered and sat – well tried too – sit on the wall waiting for Brienne. He used this time to realise just how drunk he was, inside the club stuffy and dark while outside the air and street lights hit him making him dizzy. God knows how Brienne is going to react, she the biggest lightweight there ever was!

Brienne eventually surfaced outside of the club, the fresh air hitting her like a wave. She stumbled towards the wall to steady herself. Maybe she let herself go a little too much tonight. After catching her breath, she suddenly remembered why she had left the club. ‘’Jaime’’ she whispered to herself, placing her hands over her throat where his hands were minutes ago, sending chills down her spine.

The air had really got to her head, it was spinning inside, and she couldn’t let go of the wall without feeling like she was going to fall. She had definitely overdone it with the alcohol. ‘’dammit!!’’ she angrily mumbled to herself. Looking around she found Jaime swaying slightly on the wall… or maybe she was just too drunk and her vision was playing tricks on her?

Walking like Bambi on ice, Brienne attempted and failed to walk to Jaime without looking like a fool. Stumbling a few times, she eventually got there and touched Jaime on the shoulder. Jaime jumped slightly at the contact.

‘’Hey Brie’’ Jaime said dreamily, his eyes hooded. Brienne knew that the fresh air had affected him too, making him sleepy. ‘’The taxi’s on its way’’

Wanting to pass the time, Brienne thought of a way to try and wake Jaime up. She walked to Jaime and stood between his legs. Making his shift and sit up straight, Brienne looking into his eyes. She placed her hand on his knee and started to inch it ever so slowly towards his crotch area. Keeping eye contact, she could feel her lips become chapped, so she licked her lips in the most attractive way possible for a drunk woman. Apparently, it worked, Jaime sucked in a breath and his eyes darted to her mouth following the journey of Brienne’s tongue across her lip.

Jaime while relishing in the feeling of Brienne’s hand moving slowing up his leg, he placed his hand on her face cupping her cheek. Brienne closed her eyes and turned her face into hand, slightly purring at the tender touch. Making a move and swiping his thumb possessively across her still wet lip, gliding it from one corner to another. Brienne registered the feeling a little too late and just caught it before he took it away. She opened her mouth and took the thumb in, enveloping his thumb in her hot wet mouth letting it rest on her tongue while sucking slightly.

Jaime made a strange noise at this, Brienne opened her eyes to see that Jaime was staring at her mouth with eyes so black – his pupils blown wide while his jaw was slack and panting slightly. While Jaime was distracted by her mouth, Brienne now sucking a bit harder, she dared a look downward, seeing that Jaime was enjoying this more than she’d thought, a clear tent in his trousers again. Brienne exhaled sharply through her nose and groaned a little at the at the thought of what is underneath the fabric.

Before they could get too carried away, the taxi arrived. Jaime made a defeated noise close to a sob.

Inside the taxi, they sat spaced from each other as usually but during the course of the ride they gravitated together. By the end of the taxi Brienne was sat with Jaime’s arms around her, Jaime’s face hidden in her neck giving slow and gentle teasing kissed. Brienne’s breathing become shorter every time he does it while her hands explore his chest and arms.

 

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Finally, home, outside the door of the building, Jaime stood facing Brienne. Suddenly he reached for her hand and held it in his own shaking hand. Sensing his nervousness that was building again, Brienne reached out and touched Jaime’s face with her hand.

‘’Are you okay? We can stop if you want?’’ she said as calmly as she could.

Jaime nodded and opened the door. While waiting for the lift there were about 5 groups of people that passed them going up and down the stairs, so they couldn’t get too close, but their eye contact was hot and fierce. Bottom lips were getting bitten in anticipation for what was to come.

The ding from the lift made them jump, laughing nervously. As soon as the lift door closed they were pulled together, Jaime pushing her against the wall in the lift. They were finally alone, and Jaime’s arms made their way around Brienne and palmed her body – her back, her hips, her bum and finally her breasts.

Brienne shuddered at the feeling of Jaime’s hands cupping her chest, she arched her back pushing them further into his palms. ‘’Jaime, yessss’’ Brienne gasped as he kept his strong grip on her breasts while kissing up her sensitive neck.

Jaime not believe this was happening, he had Brienne shuddering under his touch, his brain was fizzing. Jaime knew that Brienne did not have big breasts but they just perfect the way they are. Fit in the palm of his hand. Brienne’s reaction was arousing him massively, his penis swelled at the thought of her breasts underneath the thin fabric of her dress. He could feel the hardness of her nipples straining against his palm, swiping his finger across them until Brienne was panting.

Jaime was gasping as Brienne grinded her hips forward grinding against his hardness continuously. She could feel it digging into her body, mouth-watering at the thought of touching it and Jaime’s reaction. ‘’Oh Brienne’’ Jaime mumbled against her neck as both his hands came up to tangle in her short hair. Canting his hips to the rhythm of her, Jaime breathing become shallow.

Getting too excited, Jaime pulled Brienne’s hair a little and an unexpected moan came from Brienne’s throat, her eyes closing at the rough touch, the fire getting hotter at her own arousal. ‘’Nnngh – Brienne’’ Jaime moaned loudly rutting extra hard against Brienne’s body. Pulling Brienne’s hair again, Jaime brought their lips together for their first kiss. A surprised muffle came from Brienne, her hips slowing down as she melted into the kiss. Her hands coming to rest on his chest while his were brought down to her face.

They slowly parted from their first kiss, Brienne’s eyes were still close as they learnt their foreheads together panting. ‘’Wow’’ Brienne whispered, her heart about to explode. ‘’Jaime, that was amazing’’ She moved her hand up Jaime’s chest and she could feel the same, hard beating. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied knowing that he felt the same.

Jaime nodded and start to pull her in for another kiss when the lift doors opened. Startling them, 3 people were stood waiting for the lift. The pair parted, Brienne lowered her eyes to the floor noticing her neighbour from 2 doors down, her cheeks reddened. Trying to smooth her dress, her hair and her breathing as fast as possible was a challenge – especially while intoxicated and being the most turned on she’s probably ever been.

Rushing out of the lift, leaving Jaime to apologise to their neighbours, Brienne stormed to their door and unlocked – not without fumbling it a few times. She left the door ajar and went to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee trying to even her breathing. She heard Jaime close and lock the door. Hearing Jaime’s footsteps approaching, Brienne turned to face him.

‘’What were we just doing?’’ Brienne asked rhetorically, her hands over her face.

‘’Well you were grinding against my dic- ‘’ Jaime started staying before Brienne interrupted.

‘’No Jaime, I know what we were doing!!’’ she said firmly. ‘’I mean what are we doing? Jaime, we are best friends.’’ Brienne said with regret thick in her voice.

‘’Brienne no please, no don’t use that voice, that’s your sad voice’’ Jaime voice filled with panic as he started to approach her. ‘’This is good, you were enjoying it, I especially was enjoying it!’’ He gave her an optimistic smile and cupped her face.

The kettle boiled, and Brienne turned out of his grasp to make the coffee. With her back to Jaime, Jaime crowded behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He learned down and started kissing the neck, starting at one side making the journey passed the back and reaching the other side. He started to get hard again with the taste of her skin on his tongue from the sloppy kisses. Sucking her skin into his mouth slightly while bringing her hips back to join his hardening arousal.

Brienne gasped and lifted her head to give him better access. After a few kisses, Brienne brought her hand up to his face signalling Jaime to stop.

‘’Look Jaime, I’m sorry, really. We’re both drunk and I don’t want this to be a huge mistake. I can’t lose you, you’re my best friend.’’ Brienne started to tear up. ‘’We’ll talk about it in the morning when we’re fresh and sober, okay?’’

Brienne leaned forward to place what she thought would be a small kiss on Jaime’s lips, but Jaime captured her face in his hands. Deepening the kiss until they were gasping for breath.

‘’Tomorrow, I look forward to it’’ Jaime agreed winking, grabbed his coffee and went to his room. Before closing it, he turned his head and gave Brienne a smile that made her explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through my first chapter!!
> 
> Thank you so much to those that have made it, I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comment and Criticism is massively encouraged as this is my first ever time writing, i'd love to improve any way that I can!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	2. The realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, thank you for returning for chapter 2!
> 
> I'm so humbled by the amount of people that have read, commented, gave kudos and subscribed just from the first chapter.  
> Absolutely insane, thank you all!
> 
> I just want to apologise in advance, this chapter is very none dialogue due feelings and stuff but the future chapters will have more dialogue in.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

_The next morning, that conversation did not happen._

_Not the next day or the day after that either._

 

 

**************************************

 

What did happen was Jaime and Brienne woke up feeling groggy as ever. Jaime already awake and making his 2nd cup of coffee of the day by the time Brienne rose from her bed, both still clad in their pajamas by 3pm. Brienne quietly sat at the table with her head in her hands, not wanting to make too much sound as her head feelings close to exploding.

‘’Morning, please can you make me one while I die here?’’ Brienne whispered as softly as she could, head thumping.

‘’Ugh Brienne, please stop shouting!’’ Jaime cringed, holding his hands up to ears. ‘’God, we were so drunk last night’’ Cringed Jaime again, trying to remember the night but coming up blank.

Brienne looked up from her hands, ‘’Please don’t remind me, I can’t remember even getting home. Did you get in before me?’’ Brienne’s confusion matched Jaime’s.

‘’I have no idea, I can’t remember a lot from last night. They must measure the drinks strong.’’ Jaime laughed dryly, his headache increasing yet again.

They both sat in silence trying to piece their night back together, both drawing short on the memories of the night. Jaime looked at Brienne a few times with an inquisitive stare and Brienne matched it back. Their minds still fuzzy.

‘’I tell you what though, I think I hooked up or something because I woke up and my lips are a bit chapped and my hips hurt’’ Jaime touches both the body parts to demonstrate his pain, groaning like an old man about his hips.

‘’Ha, yeah me too! Not to be TMI or anything but I have these little bruises on my boobs, he must have had some strong hands or really liked my boobs!’’ Brienne laughed, cupping her boobs, the throbbing still there from the apparent fondling the previous night.

They both fell quiet again, thinking about their aches and pains from their adventures while drunk. Until Jaime turned to Brienne and said ‘’Call me crazy but… you don’t think…’’ Jaime pointed back and forth between the pair of them with a smug smile on his face.

‘’Me and you?’’ Brienne questioned bluntly. ‘’I don’t think so buddy, you  _wish_  you could get with this!’’ Brienne laughed and sassily waved her hand down the length of her body, over exaggerating around her chest area while laughing because Jaime knows how self-conscious she is about her breast size.

Jaime joined in laughing. ‘’Obviously’’ Jaime thought to himself, how could he have been so stupid to think that he and Brienne would get together. They were best friends, they wouldn’t want to spoil that bond?

They both sat for about 15 minutes just chit chatting about their plans for the day before Jaime announced he was going to shower, asking if Brienne needed the toilet first. On his way to the bath room, Jaime suddenly remembered something. Spinning on his heal to quickly tell Brienne made him quite dizzy so he pocketed that note for future use.

‘’I do remember something from last night, I remember something about you wanting to talk to me about something? Does that sound familiar to you?’’ Jaime questioned Brienne.

‘’Um, no not really. Maybe it was something about my birthday coming up in the next few weeks? You know likeeeee what present you’re going to get me? Or how the party planning is going?’’ Brienne asked in a tone sweeter than sugar, raising her eyebrows and over exaggerated fluttered eye lashes.

Jaime laughed at her sweet tone – ’’Yeah maybe that was it… although don’t be expecting much! You already have everything you could ever want… _Me!_ ’’ Jaime laughed again on his way to the bathroom, Brienne could still hear his laugh from behind the door.

Brienne watched Jaime walk away, something in her brain had changed because she wasn’t thinking Jaime as the same as she usually does. She perked up at the feeling that started in her stomach. Was that butterflies she was feeling? Her palms were a little sweaty she noticed, rubbing them on her pajama bottoms. Maybe it was just the alcohol, ‘’Yup,  _definitely_  the alcohol’’ Brienne laughed to herself.

While in the bathroom, Jaime had a similar feeling. Hearing Brienne talk about hooking up with someone last night didn’t sit right with him. The way she spoke about the little marks on her chest made his stomach churn. Was he jealous? He thought to himself. Why would he be? Brienne has hooked up with people before while he has lived there. Something just didn’t sit right with him, he also blamed it on the alcohol while turning on the shower.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

A few days later, they both could not piece together what happened on that night. But something had happened within them both. Since that night, Brienne could not stop looking at Jaime, she had never realised how attractive he is. She knew obviously that he was handsome but not to this extent. He caught her staring at him a few times. One night they were watching a film and Brienne could not turn her head from Jaime’s direction. Every time he laughed or smiled his face creased in a new position, her stomach flipped. She felt sick, yet she couldn’t look away – wanting to run her hands down his face and in his hair.

Brienne laid in bed the next couple of night coming to the conclusion that she was attracted to Jaime, to be roommate _, to her best friend_. Although that may be a hard pill to swallow for some people, the thought of being attracted to Jaime wasn’t as bad as she thought – it made that fuzzy feeling inside her stomach return. Maybe Jaime felt the same? Brienne started to hatch a plan to try and find out whether her thoughts were true. Brienne went to sleep with a smile on her face.

That same night, Jaime was laid in bed on the other side of the wall thinking about Brienne. Why was he so damn jealous about Brienne hooking up with someone? That someone else was touching her body so vigorously, enough to leave marks and Brienne apparently liked it. Jaime was getting frustrated, both mentally and physically. He couldn’t keep his mind or his hands still, thinking about Brienne, thinking about touching Brienne… thinking about being with Brienne. Jaime stilled and paused for the realisation to kick in, ‘’ _Oooooh_ ’’ The coin dropped in Jaime’s head as he realised that he jealous because he was attracted to her.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

The morning after their separate realisations, Brienne started to hatch her plan to find out if Jaime was attracted to her in return. It was a Tuesday night and Brienne was already in their flat as she finishes work 2 hours before Jaime. Brienne was stood at the cooker starting to cook their tea, tonight she was making lasagne – a favourite shared between the two of them. Brienne mumbled to herself trying to give herself confidence as she started to cook ‘’Will this work? I hope it’ll work, Jaime likes lasagne, right?’’ she asked herself. ‘’Yes, you know he does, everyone likes lasagne!’’ She replied back to herself dumbly.

6pm Jaime walked through the door of their flat, dressed in his usually casual suit. ‘’Brie, you home yet?’’ Jaime asked into the flat.

‘’Yeah Jaime, I’m in the kitchen cooking tea for us. Lasagne okay?’’ She replied hopeful.

‘’Yes!’’ Jaime shouted, clearly happy with her choice of meal. This made Brienne smile like an idiot. Just as Jaime rounded the corner, he caught the end of her huge smile, curious he asked ‘’What’s got you so happy?’’

Brienne smile faltered when she looked at Jaime who looked like he’d had a tough day. His hair was in a messy quiff that she wanted to run her hand through, his tie loosened around his neck with the top few buttons open, the bags under his eyes were starting to show implying that he was tired. Brienne just wanted to squeeze him, he looked so rugged and cute!

‘’Oh nothing, just thinking about something someone said to me at work today’’ She coughed trying to distract the conversation. ‘’So, erm, Jaime, go get changed and then you can help me with this’’ she hesitated knowing that he hates cooking.

‘’Ughhhh Brienne nooooo’’ he drawled lazily yet dramatically. ‘’You know I hate that part, the eating is my forte’’ Jaime groaned on his way to his room huffing on his way like a child making Brienne chuckle.

Jaime had returned a while later, obviously stalling so he didn’t have to help. Brienne knew this would happen, so she started without him. Jaime reached Brienne just as she was adding the last layer of sauce. ‘’Oooooh no’’ Jaime said sarcastically, ‘’Did I miss all the fun?!’’ moving closer to Brienne to see the progress she had made without him. ‘’It looks perfect Brienne’’ Jaime commented, in his mind he added -  _Just like you -_ staring at Brienne dreamily.

‘’It is perfect, because  _no one_  was here to  _ruin_  it’’ Brienne jabbed back at Jaime, giving him an evil side glance, but they both ended up laughing. Brienne’s hands were covered in sauce and cheese, right up to her knuckles. She popped her finger into her mouth and sucked until it was clean. She heard Jaime’s breath catch beside her. Smugly she knew it was time to test her plan.

‘’Mmmm’’ Brienne groaned slightly exaggerated as she swallowed slowly the contents of her mouth, noticing Jaime’s stance stiffen at the sound. Just as she was about to put the next finger in her mouth she turned to look at Jaime. As she faced him she put another finger in her mouth, Jaime’s eyes were stuck to her mouth being glossy with arousal while his tongue came out and swiped his lips as if he could taste the sauce. Closing her eyes, Brienne turned the notch up a little on her plan and tipped her head to expose her neck and hollowed her cheeks out while sucking on her finger. She knew she looked ridiculous, but her plan was working! With her eyes closed she heard Jaime shuffle and fidget around in front of her.

Opening her eyes, she had noticed that Jaime had moved slightly closer to her.  _This is it_  - Brienne thought to herself, the last notch for the task. Looking Jaime in the eye, Brienne began to say nervously ‘’Jaime, would you, uh, like to try some of the sauce before I put it in the oven?’’ Jaime stared at her as if he hadn’t heard her, straight into her eyes. ‘’Jaime!’’ she repeated. This got his attention.

Jaime coughed as calmly as possible, ‘’Oh, uh yeah okay, let me, uh, just get a spoon’’ Jaime turned but before he could Brienne interrupted.

‘’Oh, you don’t have to do that, here there’s enough here to make a whole other lasagne’’ Brienne replied as confidently as she could.

Jaime’s eyes widened as he realised what Brienne had meant. ‘Are you, erm, are you sure?’’ Jaime stammered in reply, his heart beating wildly.

Brienne moved closer to Jaime, raised a finger towards his face. She placed the tip of her index finger in the centre of his bottom lip, staying there until Jaime looked back into her eyes giving her permission to continue.

Jaime could smell the herbs and spices before he could taste them, filling his nostrils he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, his eyes fluttered closed. Brienne started to slowly slide her finger from side to side, moistening his lip gradually coating it in sauce as her heart rate shot through the roof. When Jaime opened his eyes, his eyes were almost black, his pupils were blown  _wide_ , his breath coming out harshly.

After a what seemed like hours but only seconds, Jaime opened his mouth and allowed Brienne to move her finger inside his mouth. She did ever so slowly, her jaw slack automatically too. She first felt his tongue, cushiony against the pad of her finger but then Jaime closed his lips around her finger.

Brienne’s eyes twitched at the warmth that was held within his mouth, her own arousal flamed below her belly. Jaime’s tongue started to lap at her finger tip, his checks hollowing as the pressure inside his mouth increased sucking the sauce off her finger.

Brienne was able to pull her finger back just in time before she did something stupid that the rest of her was dying for her to do. Jaime made a noise involuntarily that made Brienne start to blush as he swallowed the sauce.

‘’Oh wow, Brienne, that tastes, ugh,  _wow_ ’’ Jaime stuttered, not able to find his words due to his arousal. He licked his lips multiple times, trying to get the last of the sauce from his lip.

‘’Oh yeah, really? You like it?’’ Brienne blushed, looking down. She brought another finger to her mouth, forgetting how it tastes. There it is again, Jaime made another delicious noise but this time he realised and coughed patting his chest, avoiding Brienne’s eyes.

With her finger still in her mouth, Brienne offered Jaime another taste by wiggling another finger towards his face. This time Jaime refused, looking down and back up embarrassed and nervous. Trying to turn his body away from Brienne before she noticed the growing erection that he hadn’t noticed was there.

‘’Brienne, I’m just going to the bathroom, if you need me shout me. Don’t, uh, come to me okay? I’ll come on you’’ Jaime spluttered nervously, his face beet red ‘’NO no no no no, I mean I’ll come  _TO_  you.’’ Jaime practically ran to the bathroom without even waiting for a reply from Brienne.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Jaime ran into the bathroom so fast that he skidded on the bath matt on the floor. Regaining is balance carefully, he stood with his back against the door feeling his heart thump in his chest. He raised his hand to his chest, holding it there feeling the pounding against his palm.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, wanting to clear his head but Brienne was a clear picture in his mind that he couldn’t shake. Thickly swallowing, he felt his penis throb as the sound of Brienne groan rang through his mind again. That delicious sound, he never thought he would ever want to hear and yet now he can’t stop.

Jaime slowly reached a hand down, rubbing it across the front of his trousers to see if he could relieve some pressure from himself. The image of Brienne in his mind was not helping his situation. Jaime wrapped his shaking fingers around his penis while thinking about her long glorious neck arched back blissfully with her eyes scrunched closed. Jaime bit his lip to stop the embarrassing noise that was raising from his chest and exhaled sharply from his nose. He wanted to be able to make her do that, make her moan and groan.

‘’Oh… _god_ ’’ Jaime groaned himself, starting to jerk his hand backward and forward. He stayed stood there for about 5 minutes, his situation getting worse. Jaime’s hand had started to speed up, his head filled with the images of Brienne’s full lips wrapped tight around her finger and her cheeks hollowed. The sucking action that Brienne had done with her mouth made Jaime start to sweat.

‘’Mmm’’ Jaime mumbled, thinking of how Brienne’s lips would feel. Jaime’s body shudders as he starts to think about Brienne’s lips on his own body. How they would feel against his lips – soft and moist, how they would feel on his neck ghosting kisses, mumbling incoherently against his ear. ‘’ _Fuck’’_  Jaime moans, his fist pumping himself harder and faster.

The thought that pushed Jaime over the edge was Brienne’s lips wrapped tightly around him, on her knees in front of him. Jaime could just picture it, thrusting into his hand at the image, his release getting closer and closer with every stroke. His hand tries to match the movements that Brienne’s lips would make, his imagination was running wild. The tight seal of her full lips and the vibrations from her groan earlier while cocooned in the warmth of her mouth, pressed against her soft tongue.

‘’Nnnnnnnhg -  _Brienne_ ’’ Jaime’s voice escaped strangled with pleasure, his hips lurched forward, his legs trembling wildly. He came  _hard_  and he came fast, his release emptying into his underwear covering his hand in the sticky warmth. His heart rate was through the roof, his breathing shallow.

 _Dammit_ – Jaime thought, how was he going to explain this?! It would be strange of him to walk about without pants on.

He decided to shower, standing under the warm stream to calm himself down post orgasm. He tipped his head back, letting the water trickle over his body.

‘’Jaime, the films about to start, hurry up!’’ Brienne called from the living room.

He got out the shower and ran to his room opposite, trying not to draw Brienne’s attention to himself. Quickly changing, he headed back into the living room to join Brienne. She gave him a weird look, he returned it. ‘’Oh yeah, I,  _uhh_ ’’, pointing behind him towards the bathroom, ‘’I felt a bit gross from work today, so I just took a quick shower’’ While avoiding all eye contact with Brienne, Jaime replied as calmly as he could, he was never a good liar.

Brienne just hummed in agreement with him, silently chuckling triumphantly to herself knowing what he just did – or what  _she_ just made him do!

 

 

**************************************

 

 

_And so, the flirting begins between our two favourite people_

_as they discover just how deep their feelings for each other actually are._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of another chapter!!
> 
> Thank you so much again for returning, your comments and critiques are encouraged.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	3. Who doesn't like being praised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for coming back!
> 
> I'd just like to thank my Braime squad for their inspiration and input on this chapter, you all helped me so much! I love you all <3

* * *

 

 

It was just an ordinary Saturday morning for Jamie and Brienne, as they both only work Monday to Friday they have weekends free. As their jobs are pretty demanding the agreement is that Saturdays are usually doing something separate and they spend Sundays together in the flat.

Both of them were sat on the sofa with their breakfasts, Brienne was delicately pouring the natural yoghurt onto her granola making sure to cover all the fruit evenly while Jaime was almost half way through this childhood favourite cereal coco pops by the time Brienne had finished. Brienne couldn’t help but chuckle at Jaime’s slurping of the milk as his attention was stuck to the TV watching some cartoon from his childhood, slightly dribbling milk into his top from his chin. She found it cute how immature Jaime could be sometimes, oblivious at the world around him with that goofy smile that he does when he’s in his happy zone. The show had finished, Brienne decided to turn on weather channel to get the forecast for the day, making sure the weather would not ruin her plans.

‘’Hey, looks like it’s going to be clear skies and warm today Jay, have you got anything nice planned?’’ Brienne said before spooning some granola into her mouth.

‘’Uh, no not really’’ Jaime paused for thought, ‘’Might go for a run if it’s going to be warm though, sick of being cooped up in the gym’’ He replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

‘’Okay, sounds good’’ Brienne stood up going to expose of her bowl. ‘’Are you finished with your bowl, ill take it for you?’’ She added with a smile.

Brienne walked to the kitchen, while washing their bowls she heard Jaime shuffle into the kitchen. He sat at the table behind.

‘’What are you doing today Brie?’’ Jaime asked, his eyes flowing over Brienne’s body while she was turned. He paid attention to how messy her hair was, that bedhead look that she had going on was kinda cute he had to admit. He wanted to just reach out and run his fingers through her hair to calm the mess. Her arms, he just wanted to run his hands up and down them to make her skins go all goosepimply, he wants to feel them wrapped around his own body keeping him warm as he inhales her scent. Her back, so straight and narrow as Brienne always had the best posture. He wanted to be able to make her arch her back in pleasure, preferably off the bed pushing her own body even closer to his. Up next was Brienne’s butt, oh that peachy perfect butt, he’d had many day dreams of squeezing that firm butt, running his hands softly over it listening to her coo or roughly spanking it until she was panting – depending on what she liked, he didn’t mind either way. Last but not least, her long, long, looooong legs. Miles and miles it seemed of pale and delicious skin that he just wanted to press his lips against until he had them wrapped around his head while he was making her scream.

During his day dream Jaime heard Brienne mumble something but he was too distracted by her wonderous body.

‘’Jaime’’ Brienne snapped, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t listening to her, ‘’are you listening to me?’’

‘’Sorry, uh, what did you say?’’ Jaime replied embarrassed, trying to wish away the tent that was growing in his pants.

‘’I said I’m going shopping today, do you need anything?’’ She repeated.

‘’No, I’m good thanks’’ Jaime replied, standing from his seat. He looked down at his top, seeing the milk stains from the cereal earlier, he reached for the hem and dragged it off his body which was still slightly stiff from sleep, he stretched into a yawn.

Brienne was leaning against the counter watching Jaime take off his top, while she’s seen the sight many a time it still makes her blush like a teenager. She brought her coffee up to her face to hide her reddening cheeks from Jaime. She raked her eyes up and down his toned body that was tensed from his yawning, she wondered if the hair was coarse or soft on chest while she let her eyes trail down to the hair that led into his boxers trying to picture what the trail of hair led too. She had to cross her legs together after a few seconds, her giggling had increased, and she knew that Jaime would catch her soon.

‘’Put that in the wash for me please Brie, I’m going to get changed for my run’’ Jaime threw his t-shirt at her before walking to her room. Brienne watching his back muscles flex as he walked, she tried to calm her breathing along with the pooling in her underwear. Obviously it didn’t work, Jaime was too beautiful for it to be that easy to forget what she’d just witnessed.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

While Brienne was at the supermarket getting the weekly shop for her and Jaime, she found herself picking up a jar of Nutella. She recalls Jaime mentioning that he loves Nutella but complaining that they never have any. With a sheepish smile on her face, she picked put the biggest jar in the trolley, knowing that Jaime will be happy with her purchase – a thrill running up her spine at the thought of Jaime praising her, a blush spreading down her body.

 _Well this is new_ – Brienne thought to herself. Well to this extent anyway! Jaime praising her has always turned her into mush, but she always just assumed it was because she was shy and thought he was just being kind.

The more she thought about Jaime praising her, the more she thrived for Jaime’s praise. Looking around the aisles trying to find all of Jaime’s food. ‘’Ben and Jerrys, check’’ she mumbled, ‘’Galaxy cookie crumble chocolate bar, check!’’ Brienne said becoming more excited with every item. By the time she got to the checkout, the trolley was more than double the amount than what she usually buys.

 _Oh well_ – she thought to herself, trying to shake off the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach. Hopefully she can get home before Jaime so the ice-cream won’t melt.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Jaime was stood outside their block of flats when he noticed that Brienne’s car was already there. He had a tough run, he promised himself that he wouldn’t leave it so long again until his next one. His adrenalin was pumping, he felt good! He was sweaty though, he looked down at light grey top that is now ¾ dark grey.

 _Ugh I need to get this off_ – Jaime thought to himself. Choosing to use the lift because he deserved a rest after that amount of exercise, he let his head drop to the lift wall, he thought about Brienne all the way until the DING of the bell sounded for their floor. He could hear Brienne softly singing as he walked into their flat, along with the sound of rustling of bags.

‘’Is it raining out?’’ Brienne asked as she glanced down at his top.

‘’No, it’s still sunny’’ He replied confused, ‘’Haven’t you literally just got back in?’’ he quizzed confused, pointing to the mountain of bags on the counter waiting to get unpacked.

‘’Well yeah, but your top is dark’’ Brienne answered, rooting though the bags quickly for something.

‘’Oh, no just stinky sweat’’ he grinned. Brienne hummed in reply.

‘’Has the washing been done yet?’’ he asked after she didn’t reply. Brienne shook her head, still distracted by contents of the shopping bags.

Jaime pulled his shirt off and walked to the washing machine to dispose of his top.

‘Brie what are looking for?’’

‘’I got you something from the shop, but I can’t find it’’ she replied defeated, finally looking up at him. As soon as her eyes glanced at his body they went wide as she sucked in a breath. Jaime grinned at her reaction, wondering how he can take this this further.

‘’Oh, Brienne that’s okay, I’ll help you look for it if you want’’ Jaime wanting to get closer to her, to see how her reactions would change. He stepped forwards a few spaces never taking his eyes off Brienne’s face whereas Brienne’s eyes never left his chest. Scanning up and down like she did this morning but now she didn’t have a mug of coffee to hide her blushed face behind.

‘’O-o-oh no, it’s okay’’ Brienne stuttered and looked back at the bags as she avoided meeting his gaze. ‘’I must have left it in the car, it was that cereal you like, the, uh, cinnamon thingy one’’ she gestured wildly with her hands exhaling defeatedly.

‘’Curiously Cinnamon?!’’ Jaime gasped, ‘’Brienne I love that cereal!’’ he exclaimed, smiling. ‘’Thank you for getting me it, you’re the best’’ He put his hand on her shoulder.

He felt Brienne shuddered under his palm at his praise. Her face started to redden. _Maybe she was just cold and shy_ – he thought to himself.

‘’Uh, oh you’re welcome, I know how much you like it and it was on offer, so I thought I’d buy it’’ she raised her eyes to meet his.

‘’Oh nice, you are _so_ good at finding the bargains, you’re like a professional, you’ll have to teach me one day’’ Jaime complimented her. Brienne’s breath came out jagged, blinking a little slower the usual. _Was he making her act like this?_ – Jaime thought to himself, _did she like him complimenting her?_ – Jaime remembers Jon talking about this sort of stuff with him about Sansa one night, he was totally surprised that their sex lives were so active including things such as Dom/Sub which Jaime just had to researched when he returned home and not so shamefully discovered that he enjoyed some aspects of it in the privacy of his room in front of his laptop. Jon had described something called a praise kink, which apparently Sansa was crazy for. All Jon had to do was compliment her on the things such as what she wears, how she looks, especially if they’re doing anything sexual and she was putty in his hands.

Jaime HAD to test this out, he was getting excited just at the thought of it.

‘’Hey Brienne, you look really nice today.’’ Jaime said with the smile. Brienne swallowed thickly. ‘’You’re top is lovely, is it new?’’ Brienne started to go red. ‘’The shade is perfect for you, really brings out your amazing eyes’’ Jaime finished the praising and Brienne was slightly panting, just staring Jaime in the eyes. _Praise kink it is then_ – Jaime concluded in his mind.

He had to admit that he was getting a bit excited himself at Brienne’s reaction to his praising, had she felt this way all along? Jaime compliments Brienne all the time, she never does anything wrong, she’s always so perfect. Maybe that’s why she always seems shy when he complimented her.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Jaime was suddenly thirsty thinking that he had turned Brienne on. He had to shake his head to distract himself from his intruding thoughts – even though he was enjoying them.

‘’Would you like a coffee?’’ He asked Brienne, walking to the kettle.

‘’Uh, yes please Jaime’’

There were no mugs on the rack, but they kept a few spare ones in the cupboard, so Jaime walked to the cupboard next to Brienne. He had to reach past Brienne to get the mugs, _time to tease Brienne again_.

Brienne had noticed that Jaime was stood next to her, so she turned her head to face him. He placed a hand in between Brienne’s shoulders slowly drifting his hand down until he reached the small of her back. Her back arching a tiny bit as his hand made the journey, her eyes closing and her nostrils flaring.

Brienne could feel the warmth coming from Jaime’s bare chest, she could smell his musky odour that he created from his run earlier – although it was a little gross it was intoxicating her. She learned her head closer to Jaime to try and get a better smell, but she hadn’t noticed that he was also too. Jaime had knocked her off balance and she had put out her hand out to try and regain her balance, but they landed on his chest. She gasped in surprise but didn’t make a move of her hands – her body now against his.

Jaime’s arm was still in the air when he felt Brienne’s hands on his chest, it surprised him. He was even more surprised that she didn’t remove her hands. He felt Brienne move her head closer to his body, itching slowly with eye still closed, he heard her take a deep breath - Inhaling his scent. He had to admit that being this close to Brienne that her scene was invading his nose, and it was delightful. She had always smelt good, like vanilla, sweet and soft. He lowered his head, so he was closer to her ear and purposely took a deep breath making sure it was loud enough for Brienne to hear.

‘’Brienne, you smell lovely’’ He complimented her, just above a whisper. He inhaled again, ‘’You smell so sweet’’. He felt Brienne exhale harshly against his chest.

Brienne had just let Jaime’s praises wash straight through her, not willing to refuse them, she was enjoying them too much, too turned on too care at this point.

As Brienne was blushing, Jaime had noticed that a piece of hair had fallen onto Brienne’s face. He reached out and tried to tuck it behind her ear with his finger. Judging by Brienne’s hum of approval, Jaime decided to reach back to her hair and comb his hands though. As his hand cupped the side of her scalp, he increased the tension and slightly pulled on her hair at the roots - Brienne physically shuddered before releasing the smallest of moans from her throat. He continued the combing of her hair and she practically purred at the sensation.

‘’Brienne your hair is so soft’’ Jaime commented, ‘’It feel so nice to thread my fingers through and to tug’’ Jaime stated, dropping his voice so it was deeper. Brienne inhaled suddenly.

Jaime knew that he was driving Brienne crazy, he could see from her face, all red and her pupils were blown when she eventually opened her eyes and coughed.

‘’So are you going to show me what else you bought then, seen as though you bought so much’’ Jaime asked to release some tension that he could see Brienne was feeling. She nodded in return, not trusting her voice after what just happened.

As Brienne was searching through the bags, she came across the first item that she item, his favourite chocolate bar, the excitement already starting to flame in her stomach again. ‘’I picked up the chocolate that I know you like’’ Brienne stated as casually as she can, while holding it out to him.

‘’Oh, Brienne, you shouldn’t have’’ Jaime teased, smirking at her. There was the start of her blush right on queue. He moved to stand behind her, crowding her against the counter top so that he could get a better look inside the bag, looking over her shoulder. Brienne stiffened her posture at this so Jaime placed his hand on her hip for reassurance, ‘’Hey, it’s okay Brie, just try and relax, it’s just me’’ He said softly into her ear. Brienne swallowed thickly, nodding her head slightly.

After every item, Jaime’s praise melted Brienne into a puddle. Whispering his thank you’s into her ear, he could feel the heat from her bodies arousal with her back against his chest. ‘’You’re so _good_ to me Brienne, I don’t deserve all of this’’ Was one particular praise that made Brienne’s breathing quicken, coming out in short sharp puffs.

The last item that Brienne picked out, she started to panic. ‘’Oh no Jaime, I’m sorry, I bought you some ice-cream, but I forgot to put it in the freezer and now its all melted!’’ Brienne lowered her head. ‘’I’m so stupid’’ She told herself defeatedly.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Jaime’s tone strengthened. ‘’What did you just say?’’ He demanded, gripping his hand tighter on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Brienne sighed again at his tone, feeling his crotch hard against her bum. ‘’I-I-I, uh’’ She coughed, her throat closing with dryness. ‘’I said that I’m so, uh, stupid’’ she confessed trying to steady her manic breathing. Her face, neck and shoulders now bright red.

Jaime reached around her to pick up the ice-cream and remove the lid. They both looked down and saw that it had started to become slightly runny. Jaime scooped up some ice-cream onto his finger, bringing it up to Brienne’s neck. Placing his now chilled finger against Brienne, she shuddered at the contrast of temperature against her hot skin.

Starting to slowly run his finger down her neck, leaving a trail of dairy as he went. ‘’Don’t you ever, _ever_ say that again’’ Jaime whispered harshly into her ear ‘’Do you hear me?’’

Brienne groaned at his demanding tone, Jaime’s penis swelled against her butt at her reaction.

‘’You are the best person in the whole world Brienne’’ Jaime continued. ‘’You’re the smartest person I know, you’re funny, confident and beautiful’’ Jaime gushed against her neck after he had licked the trail of ice-cream that had ran down her neck. ‘’So so beautiful, Brienn- _oh_ ’’ He muffled a moan to her neck as he felt her rock her hips back onto his, her bum rubbing against his hardness.

Brienne was panting, sweat started to bead from her forehead at the intensity of her arousal, Jaime’s praises were driving her crazy. His warm tongue swiping away the cold ice-cream from her neck made her want to scream.

He scooped some more ice-cream onto his finger and placed them just below her throat, starting to move them down towards the valley in between her breasts. He went back to muttering praises in her ear.

‘’God, Brienne, how can you think that you’re stupid? You are perfect, absolutely perfect’’ She could feel the cool ice-cream dribble between her breasts wishing it was his hand, or his lips before reaching her stomach.

‘’You’re such a _good girl_ aren’t you Brienne? Always so prim and proper’’ Jaime’s tone back to demanding. He’s probably enjoying this more than she is. ‘’Who knew that a few praises and complements could have you gasping and aching to be touched?’’ Brienne sucked a breath in at the truth he was speaking. She was feeling dizzy with desire, her underwear damp.

‘’I want to touch you so much Brie’’ He confessed, ‘’I bet you’d like that would you?’’ Jaime groaned into her neck. ‘’I want to run my hand all over your body, I want to touch all the parts of you that’ll make you moan my name from that hot mouth’’

Brienne gasped back ‘’Yes, Jaime, yes _please_ ’’

Jaime scooped up the last of the runny ice-cream onto 2 fingers, submerging them knuckle deep and moved them towards her mouth, running it over them softly over her bottom lip while waiting for her to take them in. As soon as Brienne closed her mouth around his cold fingers, his eyes rolled back into his head.

Brienne started to apply a sucking pressure to his fingers, trying to get every bit of cool liquid off. She felt his penis jerk at the sensation.

He started to slide his fingers in and out of her mouth slightly. ‘’Such a hot mouth Brie, so warm and tight and – _uhh_ ’’ Jaime was starting to shudder, his arousal was ridiculously high. The feeling of pressure of Brienne’s suction around his fingers went straight to his penis, _god he wanted her so much!_

While his hand was busy, his other hand was moving towards her crotch. He slid his fingers beneath her waistband and brushed his fingertips with her pubic hair. Jaime could feel the vibrations of a small moan around his fingers as he delved lower towards her lips.

‘’Are you wet for me Brienne?’’ Jaime asked seductively, ‘’Do you want me to touch you?’’ He started to run his finger along the slit, itching to plunge his finger deeper. He felt her nod and shiver.

‘’You’ve been so good today Brienne, haven’t you? Huh, so patient, so accepting of my touches. Such a good girl for me, but you need to be punished.’’ Jaime ground against Brienne again, his eyes closing at his arousal. Brienne opened her mouth at this, her head fell against his shoulders, his fingers falling from her mouth. A delicious slutty moan came from her lips.

‘’You left my ice-cream out to melt Brie, that was very bad of you, wasn’t it?’’ Jaime’s voice dark again, he could feel her moisture dribbling from her area onto his fingers, itching to discover the slickness before him.

‘’Punish me Jaime, please, I need it, just _– argh!_ ’’ Brienne was getting frustrated, she was rolling her hips towards his hand in her pants, needing Jaime to touch her desperately.

‘’No Brie, you need to be punished’’ Jaime started to remove his hand. Brienne whined at the loss. He started to lightly kiss up her neck to her jaw until his lips were hovering over her ear, his breath coming out in hot gasps.

‘’Your punishment will come Brienne’’ Jaime palmed her bum, ‘’But it’s not today’’ he released her bum only to spank her, making her moan into the air.

He removed himself from her body, picked up him bar of chocolate and walked to his bedroom. When he reached his door, he turned around and looked at Brienne. His eyes skimming over her body, all the placed he has just touched and kissed. Brienne felt naked under his hot gaze, but she liked it, really liked it as she had to squeeze her legs together to rid herself of some tension.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 3, damn!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and critiques as always are encouraged.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	4. Sparks are flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're all have a good day?
> 
> I can't believe I've had over 1,000 hits already, I am so thankful to all of you that read, subscribe, give kudos and comment!

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally here, the week of Brienne’s birthday.

She had been excited all week, she had so many things planned. Wanting to be organised she written a list in notepad:

  1. Monday: Dinner with her few friends from work.
  2. Tuesday: Dinner with Sansa, Arya and Marg.
  3. Wednesday: Skype night with her Dad.
  4. Thursday: Free night!!
  5. Friday: Shopping with Sansa then Dinner with J ❤️
  6. Saturday: Night out with Sansa, Arya and Marg.
  7. Sunday (My birthday): C H I L L D A Y



By the time she stopped to breath it was Wednesday night and she was waiting for her weekly Skype call from her dad. Monday and Tuesday had been good, food with friends was always good. She had went to the sushi bar with her work friends and her favourite Italian place with Sansa, Arya and Marg.

She was sat on the sofa with her phone waiting for his call, Jaime sat on the other side on his laptop. Her phone started ringing, she excitedly yipped. Jaime smiled at her adorableness.

‘’Hey Dad, can you see me?’’ Brienne waved, smiling.

‘’Yes Brienne, Hello.’’ Selwyn replied gruffly.

She sat there talking to her dad for nearly an hour, chit chatting about their week since they last spoke. Brienne missed her dad a lot, she hardly saw him, only when she had time off work to go visit but that was maybe once a year at most. So, they made the most of their time through telephone/video calls. Jaime has met Selwyn once, it was during their 2nd year of friendship. They got on well, he spoke to Jaime about his work and his family while also thanking Jaime for looking after his ‘’little Brie’’, the teasing from Jaime started almost immediately after he turned his back, but it did not last long as Brienne had punched his arm in embarrassment.

‘’Brie, where’s Jaime? Is he there?’’ Selwyn asked, trying to see behind Brienne.

‘’Yes dad, he’s here sat behind me’’ she turned her phone to show his Jaime, he smiled and waved.

‘’Hello Selwyn’’ Jaime greeted him.

‘’Brienne, give Jaime your phone, I need to speak to him’’ Selwyn ordered.

Brienne rolled her eyes, ‘’Oh thanks dad, so much for wanting to talk to ME!’’ She grunted as she passed the phone to Jaime.

‘’I hope you’re looking after my daughter, Jaime?’’ She heard Selwyn ask, Jaime smirked at Brienne at this question. Brienne widened her eyes at his smirk.

‘’Yes sir, I’m trying but she  _moans_ a lot while I’m doing it, you know what she’s like – so stubborn’’ Jaime shrugged and sighed while Brienne gasped at his innuendo in front of her father, she smacked his arm. ‘’Jaime!!’’

Jaime and Selwyn spoke for another for about 15 minutes before Selwyn said that he had to go. He wished Brienne a happy birthday and said he would phone her on the day.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Brienne woke up on Friday morning to an empty flat, as she had requested the day off to go shopping with Sansa, Jaime was already at work. She got out of bed out of bed and went to the kitchen make her breakfast. As she sat down at the table, she saw a note on the table, it read:

 

Looking forward to dinner tonight!

Love, J x

 

Brienne felt her pulse quicken as she reread the note about 20 times, grinning to herself. She was looking forward to their dinner too, she decided to text him.

 **Brienne:**  Thanks for your note, made me smile! I’m looking forward to the meal too - B x

 **Jaime:**  Wear something classy, I’ve booked us a table at The Highgarden for 7pm – J x

Brienne started to panic, The Highgarden was the classiest and most expensive restaurant around. She would have to find 2 outfits today with Sansa, one for tomorrow night and one for tonight too.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

It was 5pm and Brienne ran through the door, if she wanted to shower and get ready in time to arrive at a reasonable time she needed to start getting ready about half an hour ago. Jaime was already in the flat, his eyes went wide when she entered.

‘’Where have you been? I’ve been trying to ring you?’’ Jaime questioned, his voice dripping with worry.

‘’I know, I know, I’m really sorry, I had to find 2 outfits because I don’t have anything fancy enough for tonight and one suitable for tomorrow and nothing felt right so we looked everywhere and I never checked the time or my phone because I was panicking’’ Brienne said without taking a breath, now struggling to breathe.

‘’You okay though, you got everything sorted? Because we have to leave in about an hour?’’ Jaime nervously checked his watch.

‘’Yes yes, I’m going to get ready now!’’ Brienne said as she ran towards her bedroom, pulling her top off while walking from her bedroom to the bathroom shower. Jaime caught a glimpse of her back and hips, how he longed to touch her skin again.

Jaime got ready while Brienne did, and they were both ready by 5:54pm. This gave enough time for Jaime to become entranced by Brienne and her choice of outfit.

‘’Wow, Brienne, y-you look, uh, wow!’’ Jaime eyes washed over her body and she felt her face heat up. ‘’You look stunning.’’ Jaime said as he moved closer.

Jaime was dresses in a fitted and almost tight dark grey suit, with a dark blue tie to match Brienne’s dress which was halter-neck to the floor, backless with feather detailing on the chest area. When Jaime was close enough to Brienne he placed his hand on her hip, he pulled her body closer to his and placed a small kiss on her cheek. ‘’Really Brienne, you do look amazing.’’ Jaime said when he pulled back from the kiss, she could feel his breath on her face he was that close. Brienne wanted to reach out kiss him back, but she just settled for a shy ‘’Thank you’’ and a flush of her face.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

At the restaurant, Jaime was a perfect gentleman. He held his arm out for her to link as they and he pulled her seat out for her when they sat down.

 

“Here are the menus for tonight Mr and Mrs Lannister.” The waiter said. Brienne choked on her water at the name error, but Jaime put his hand over hers, smiled and thanked the waiter so that he would leave them be.

 

“Brienne, I'm sorry about that, I forgot to tell you before we left. I had to tell them that we were married, and it was our anniversary so that we could secure a table. Apparently, a friend’s birthday is not an important enough event to secure one” Jaime explained rolling his eyes. Brienne blushed at the thought that people thought they were a couple, she liked it. She wondered if this what being in a relationship with Jaime would be like. She could see the weird stares from the other guests at their odd coupling, but she pushed them aside and concentrated on the attention that Jaime was giving her.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

After they had eaten the finest food and some very expensive wine (Brienne found out when she googled the brand when they were outside) – Jaime suggested that they go somewhere for dessert. They found a little bakery café on the way home that they were familiar with, maybe they were a little over dressed for a street bakery, but it was Brienne’s birthday celebration, so they just giggled at the confused looks that they were given.

They found a little booth and sat next to each other, Jaime ordered them a large sundae to share but the waiter only bought 1 spoon, he must have thought it was only for him.

‘’I’ll go ask for another spoon, 2 seconds’’ Brienne said as she started to shuffle out of the booth. Jaime caught her hand and she stopped, looking down at their connecting hands.

‘’No, no it’s okay, we can share’’ Jaime replied with a sweet smile. Brienne was hesitant, but she slowly nodded.

They sat there each taking turns to spoon the ice cream into their own mouths while the other one was talking. Jaime started to smirk.

‘’Close your eyes, I’m going to feed you some of the ice-cream and you have to guess what favour it is.’’ Jaime said excitedly. Brienne closed her eyes and waiting for Jaime to feed her some.

Brienne took the spoon into her mouth, she let the ice-cream melt on her tongue while all the different flavours sprang to her mind. ‘’Hmmm, chocolate?’’ Brienne asked shyly. Opening one eye to gage Jaime’s reaction. Jaime nodded, smiling.

This went on for a few more times, apparently Brienne’s palette is not as good as she thought it was – blushing when she got it wrong, but Jaime found it hilarious. It came to last couple of spoons of ice-cream and Brienne said ‘’It’s your turn now, see if you’re any better!’’ She quipped at Jaime cockily.

Brienne took a moment to just look at Jaime with his eyes closed, his face calm. He looked so handsome, mix that with his slight stubble, his casually quiffed hair and his sharp suit – Brienne could feel the attraction pooling below her stomach. He had made all this effort just for her, booked an expensive restaurant and paid too. she was just blown away by him, she could feel the tear start to form in her eyes.

‘’Brienne, come on, I’m waiting, the ice-creams going to melt by the time you feed me!’’ Jaime laughed as he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. His laugh slowed when he noticed her mix of emotions. Jaime went to ask her what was wrong, but he was cut off by Brienne’s lips against his.

Brienne surged forward before she had a second thought, taking a risk hopefully she didn’t scare Jaime off. Jaime did not move, she stayed still for a few seconds before she started to pull away – regret plagued her mind.

Before their lips parted, Jaime’s arm snaked around her body pulling her closer. Although their bodies were not close, the kiss still remained soft and innocent, but Jaime was now kissing her back, she brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. They both pulled away and stared at each other not sure of what to say.

‘’Thank you, Jaime’’ Brienne broke the silence, ‘For tonight, for that kiss, for everything!’’ Brienne started to flush, lowering her head so Jaime wouldn’t see. Jaime caught her chin before it got too far, tipping her face back up. He leaned in and initiated the next kiss, this time with more passion to it.

Brienne could feel the urgency in his lips as they moved against hers, his arm went from between her shoulders to the base of her spine like it had the other day and again she had to arch her back into him. She slightly whimpered at the effect and control he had over her. Jaime groaned into the kiss as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest, he  _loved_  the control he had over her. Brienne placed her hand on Jaime’s thigh, dangerously close to the tent that had formed in his pant – Jaime was now the one who whimpered.

They both decided that they should stop, due to their flushed faces clearly from the arousal of the kiss. They left the diner and walked in a comfortable silence to their flat, both obviously thinking about what had just happened. Stealing childish glances from each other on the way home, giggling when the other person caught them looking. 

 

 

*******************************

 

 

When they arrived at their flat, they both gravitated towards each other. Letting their desire pull them together. They shared a few kisses before Brienne could feel Jaime hard against her leg. She shallowed thickly as her own arousal started to flame as Jaime palmed her bum, bringing her crotch flush with his, grinding slightly against her. They were both panting when they pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

‘’God, Brienne, I’ve waited  _so_  long for this’’ Jaime groaned and broke their silence.

‘’Me too’’ Brienne smiled back, bringing her hand up to his face, leaning into another kiss as she felt Jaime following her lead before she pulled away from his grasp.

Jaime looked confused, ‘’One day Jaime, but not today’’ she teased him, using his own words against him. She smirked at him and he made a sound that was close to a sob. Brienne leant in for one last kiss, just a soft one on his cheek ‘’Thank you for tonight, it was amazing’’ before walking away towards her room. She looked back before she went into her room and saw that Jaime was still stood there, looking almost hurt. She winked at him ‘’Goodnight Jaime’’ she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth out of habit because she knew that she was being a tease.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know its shorter than usually but I had to make a filler before things get interesting in the next few chapters! ;)
> 
> As always comments and critiques are encouraged.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	5. Shared Interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a second upload of this chapter because there was an error with the upload :(
> 
> I hope this one works and you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> ** Warning: this chapter includes some Daddy Kink talk **

* * *

 

 

When Brienne work up the next morning, it just seemed like an ordinary Saturday, her head filled with the chores that she had do. As she rolled on her back to stretch, she remembered last night. The goofiest smile crept on her as she brought her hand up to her lips, brushing them as Jaime’s lips did last night. She scrunched her eyes as she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her, the feelings from during the kiss reappearing. The feel of Jaime hard against her body grinding into her was fresh in her memory.

She let her hands wander from her lips down her neck, past her shoulders and to her chest. With her fingers she started trace over the location of her nipples under her vest top, feeling them harden the longer she did it. Brienne slid her vest top to her neck so that she could properly experience her touches. The chill from the air made Brienne shiver, her warm hands cupping her breasts helped bring her back to a comfortable temperature. She couldn’t help but think of Jaime as she fondled her breasts, touching herself as she hoped he would. Her fingers returned to her nipples, now standing stiff, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger until she started to feel her arousal start to flow within. Brienne gave her nipples a sharp tug made her arch of the bed, she sucked her lip into her mouth at the thought that Jaime would fulfil her need to be handled roughly.

Playing with her nipples was not squashing her thirst for Jaime, so she trailed her hand down to her waistband and delved below. Brienne ran her finger up and down her slit and could already feel the moisture that had started to gather below the lips. The tip of her finger just made it through the folds before it was met with the evidence of her longing for Jaime. Gathering the moisture on her finger, Brienne started to circle her clit, alternating the pressure as her heart rate started to rise. Her other hand joined below and made its way to her hole, she slipped in 2 fingers, bringing them out and back in as her hips started to thrust. Brienne’s imagination replaced her fingers with Jaime’s penis as her fingers sped up.

Brienne could feel the tingling of her orgasm start to begin, a moan leaving her lips. Usually she would try and silence her moans with Jaime being on the other side of the wall, but a thrill went through her body thinking that Jaime might hear her masturbating. Brienne’s back was now arched, her head tipped back and her mouth gaping as she was fucking herself on her fingers as fast as she could. The double stimulation was making her sweat, the sensations allowing her orgasm to approach quicker than usually.

‘’Yes yes yes, _harder_ ’’ groaning into the air, the image of Jaime taking her roughly above her was in her mind, controlling her every movement, telling her to come for him, her hands rubbing and entering herself with more strength.

This was it, she could feel it in her toes, her hips stuttering, thrusting her into the start of what must be her most powerful orgasm ever. ‘’Nnnngh- _JAIME!_ ’’ Brienne moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back into her head, her whole body was trembling vigorously making her all her muscles clench.

Brienne was laid in the aftermath of an amazing orgasm, her body slack, sweat beading on her forehead as Jaime burst through her door.

‘’BRIENNE WHAT’S WRONG?!’’ Jaime shouted, his voice strained as he gasped at his lost breath from running.

Brienne screamed as Jaime entered her room, lunging for her cover as quickly as she could to cover her exposed breasts. ‘’Jaime what are you doing?!’’ She widened her eyes as she questioned.

‘’You screamed my name, I thought something was wrong! Why are you sweating?!’’ Jaime’s eyes narrowed at her, trying to evaluate her.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, blush flowing through her body. ‘’I, uh, must have had a nightmare, I’m sorry for scaring you’’ Brienne tried to lie as best as she could.

‘’Oh, okay, thank god’’ Jaime placed his hand over his beating heart, closing his eyes. ‘’I thought you were hurt’’ The worry oozed in his voice.

As Jaime exited her room, Brienne started laughing. Jaime had heard her, that thrill from earlier had returned making her shiver. She ran her hands over her face, her head still in the clouds from her _mind-blowing_ orgasm thinking of Jaime.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Brienne got up and showered, hoping to energise herself for a day of chores before her night out with Sansa, Arya and Marg tonight. She was excited for tonight, she had bought new underwear and new fun dresses to wear.

‘’Bye Jaime, text me if you need me’’ Brienne shouted as she walked out the door.

‘’Okay, bye Brie’’ Jaime replied, he lifted his head from his phone.

Jaime was texting Jon, hoping for some advice while Brienne was out of the flat all day.

 **Jaime:** Hey man, you free today? Need some lady advice, could you come over?

 **Jon:** Yeah man, oh shit you must have it bad! I’ll be over in about 20 minutes

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Jon arrived, Jaime was nervous, and Jon could tell so he told Jaime to not worry and he’ll help him with everything he needs.

‘’So, what’s the situation? I can’t believe I am giving Jaime Lannister advice on women, the tables have truly turned!’’

‘’No, man I know, you have to help me though, I have no experience in this specific area’’ Jaime started to flush. ‘’This woman I’m kind of seeing, I think she has, uh, some kinks? And I know you and Sansa live for that stuff so you’re the only person I know who is into it too, I don’t really know anything about it and I really want to get it right’’ Jaime looked at his lap while saying this without taking a breath.

Jon smirked at Jaime ‘’If you use this information I’m going to give you correctly, you will not want to go back to vanilla sex _again!_ ’’ Jon expressed, a grin on his face.

‘’First of all, tell me what you know she likes so far’’ Jon asked.

‘’Okay, so, she really likes dirty talk I suppose? I pulled her hair a little bit one time and she practically purred, she has a huge praise kink, likes to be controlled and moaned at the thought of being punished’’ Jaime counted from his fingers.

‘’Oh man, Jaime, I know exactly what you should try. This can only work if would like to control her back. Are you okay with that?’’ Jon replied.

Jaime shivered at the thought of controlling Brienne sexually.

‘’I’ll take that as a yes, perfect!’’ Jon started to get excited, sitting on the edge of his seat. ‘’Jaime you are going to _love_ this, me and Sansa do this all the time, causally and intensely’’ Jaime nodded at Jon’s words. ‘’Okay so the thing is called a ’Daddy Kink’ okay?’’

Jaime’s eye widened, his mind buzzing of images of Brienne under his control, the words ‘’ _please, daddy_ ’’ coming out in moans from Brienne’s mouth. He could 1,000% get on board with this. Jaime was excited.

‘’Jaime, honestly, I love it too, it drives Sansa insane. She’s practically a puddle when I start to control her.’’ Jon smiled at the memories that were filtering though his head. ‘’This woman is a lucky woman, she’s going to putty in your hands if you add this daddy kink to the list of things she already likes.’’

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Jon stayed for another hour and walked Jaime though the ins and outs of the Daddy Kink to ensure that Jaime could get it right. He sent Jaime some links, so he could do some private research himself, they were basically all porn but also some informational websites too. He knew the basics, but Jon opened his eyes to the extremes that he and Sansa go to. Some of the things Jaime made a mental note, to try in the future.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Brienne came back about 4pm, she had decided to get a different pair of shoes as the ones she already had did not give the gorgeous dresses she chose justice. She was excited for tonight with Sansa, Arya and Marg, they had been texting all day and decided to go to a cocktail bar in their town. Brienne liked cocktails, especially fancy ones, they made her feel mature.

Jaime was in his room doing some of that private research Jon gave him to do when Brienne had arrived home, he was excited to see her. He hadn’t really had a chance to speak to her since their spared passion last night as Brienne had left in a rush this morning. He hoped that she did not regret it.

Brienne met Jaime’s eyes as soon as he came out the door, they could both feel the tense atmosphere that had grew. Brienne have Jaime a shy smile in the hopes that he did regret what happened last night.

‘’Hey’’ Brienne broke their silence, ‘’How are you?’’ She asked shyly, unpacking her bag but looking back at Jaime waiting for his answer. Her stomach was in knots, why has she so nervous?

‘’Hey’’ Jaime repeated, ‘’Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m good’’ Stammering slightly, Jaime coughed and moved across the room to be closer to Brienne so that their conversation did not have to stretch so long. ‘’Are you okay? You left quickly this morning’’

‘’Yeah, I’m good’’ Brienne chuckled at their repeated words, loosening the tension a little. ‘’I just, erm, I don’t know really, I wasn’t sure how you felt, you know about last night and I got scared so…’’ Her voice trailing off towards the end of the sentence, she could feel the heat starting to rise on her face.

‘’Brienne’’ Jaime signed her name, moving closer still, Jaime put his hand out to Brienne’s arm, but it landed at her elbow. ‘’Brienne, I meant the things I said last night, I have wanted to kiss you and hold you and just do anything you can think of, I have wanted to do for a long time.’’ Jaime confessed, his grip on her elbow becoming a little tighter to emphasise the truth in his statement.

‘’Oh, _thank_ god’’ Brienne exhaled happily before reaching out and kissing him again. Her arms went around his neck as his arms locked around her back. It wasn’t a passionate kiss as last night but just enough to show that they were on the same page for their attraction to each other.

Brienne pulled away after their shared kiss, not wanted to start something that she would not be able to finish, not yet anyway. She had to get ready, she was leaving at 6pm and she still had to shower, shave, eat, get dressed, and choose a dress.

‘’I, uh, have to get ready’’ Brienne said breathless, rubbing her lips together as she could still feel the tingle of being pressed against Jaime’s. Jaime nodded and released her from his arms but reached for her hand. Brienne smiled at the gesture and squeezed his hand slightly.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

30 minutes later, Brienne was in a towel in her room after having showered and shaved as both dresses she had chosen were short. With her door closed she reached into the carrier bag on the floor that help the new underwear that she had treated herself too while shopping with Sansa. It was a simple sheer black bra and panties set but it made her feel sexy and confident. She put the set on and stood in front of her mirror. As she had small breasts she did not need support, she just wore it because it made her feel good, and this set was doing wonders for her confidence.

Due to the sheer material being thin, she could see the outline of her pink areola and her nipple pressed against it. The same with her panties, she could see the thin layer of blonde hair through the material. She brushed her fingers against her nipples until they were straining against the bra, still sensitive from her touches this morning.

With Brienne’s confidence through the roof, she decided to tease Jaime a little bit more.

‘’Jaime? Are you free?’’ She shouted.

‘’Yeah, I’m just watching TV. What’s up?’’ Jaime replied from the sofa.

Brienne picked up both of the dresses and walked out of her door and stood between the sofa and her door.

‘’I need your opinion on these dresses, which do you think I should wear?’’ she held the dresses so that each was on either side and she was stood facing him, giving his full view of her underwear set when he decided to turn around.

‘’Yeah, Brie 2 seconds’’ he called turning his head in the direction of her voice a second not expecting her to be stood there. Jaime had to make a double look, ‘’Holy shit’’ Jaime choked, scrambling to stand up so that he was facing her. His eyes were on her breasts mainly, but they flickered down to her panties occasionally, her nipples started to harden under his hungry gaze. Jaime licked his lips and brought his bottom lip between his teeth to try and lesson the groan he was going to make but Brienne still heard it.

Jaime was actually speechless, for once in his life. He could not believe was he was seeing. He was so glad that there was a sofa in between them as Jaime was finding it extremely hard not to follow through with the many… many dirty thoughts zipping through his mind right now, his penis hardening after he filtered through every single one. His attention was held mainly by her breasts, god they were perfect. Just _perfect!_ Everything about Brienne was perfect.

Brienne wanted to scream, her body felt on fire, her heart was beating so fast. She coughed and started to speak, Jaime’s eyes darted to hers like he had been caught red handed.

‘’So, I got 2 dresses and I just wanted you to help me decided on which to wear if that’s okay’’ Brienne said trying her hardest to not laugh at the look on Jaime’s face.

Jaime didn’t say anything, his throat had closed up, he just nodded weakly.

Brienne help up the first dress against her body, it was a black knee length dress, nothing fancy but it but it was flattering against her pale skin. Jaime’s eyes skimmed over the dress. Again, he just nodded, she supposed that meant that he was ready for the next one.

The next dress that she held up was a gold one, a little shorter than the first one. It had little cute out details and little cap sleeves. Jaime again just looked at the dress as it was placed against her body. She saw a little smile show on Jaime’s face, so she knew that he liked that one better.

‘’Thanks, Jaime’’ Brienne said with a smile. Turning to walk back to her room, giving a sway of her hips and she heard Jaime slightly whimper under his breath at seeing her bottom through her sheer panties. When she reached her room, she decided against closing the door as all she had to do was slip the dress on. She went to retrieve her shoes from near the door and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Jaime was still there watching her in her underwear, but he was now sitting so she decided to put on a little show for him.

Brienne over exaggerated nearly all of her movements, especially bending over which she was doing right now. After collecting her shoes, she placed them so that she had her back to him. She slowly bent over, her legs straight and her bum high in the air. She stepped into her heels, then her dress and very slowly she inched back to full length, ensuring to stick her bum further into Jaime’s vision as she straightened to fasten her dress.

Was he seeing things? This was a dream surely, right? He had no idea but what he did know was that he was painfully hard, and he was about to cum in his pants right now if Brienne didn’t stop parading around her room like that. She was bending over, and his eyes followed the dark line between her butt cheek that soon flowed below to where her area was. Jaime pressed a hand to his dick, palming himself through his jeans as he felt a groan rumble in his chest.

Brienne got her dress fastened and went to the dressing table to finish off her make up while Jaime was starting to turn around to face the TV again. He needed to calm down because she was nearly ready, and he would have to face her again soon. God he was _so_ turned on right now.

It was 5:45pm and she was ready, text the group chat to let them know she was ready.

 **Brienne:** Guys, I’m ready. Let me know when you are close – B x

 **Marg:** We’re all on our way, Jon’s is driving but Sansa is coming up to meet you when we arrive – M x

Brienne walked to her full-length mirror, she ran her hands down her body as her eyes followed. She felt amazing and she thought she looked it too. Brienne picked up her bag and walked to the kitchen, she heard Jaime lift from the sofa and follow her into the kitchen.

When she turned, the look on Jaime’s face made her stomach lurch. She felt sick, but in a good way.  Jaime whistled.

‘’You look amazing Brie’’ Jaime commented, nodding his head as his eyes skimmed over her again. ‘’Really good’’

‘’Thank you, Jaime,’’ Brienne smiled as she spoke, really believing Jaime’s comments. She moved closer to Jaime, but as she got to him Sansa was knocking on the door ‘’Brie, it’s Sansa, the cars waiting downstairs’’

When Brienne turned her head back to Jaime, he placed his hand on the small of her back, slowly itching it down until he felt the outline of her underwear. Her cupped his palm around the curve of her butt check as he pulled her closer. His mouth was at her ear, ‘’I _really_ wish you weren’t going tonight’’ Jaime breathed in her ear, giving her chills, palming her bum harder.

‘’Brie, you there?’’ Sansa knocked on the door again as she didn’t get an answer.

‘‘Yeah Sansa, 2 seconds’’ Brienne replied, her breath a little wobbly.

Brienne leaned in again and answered Jaime, ‘’Me too’’. She heard Jaime exhale disappointedly then she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and pulled herself from his grip, both of them walking to the door.

‘’Woah Brie, look at you!’’ Sansa’s eyes were huge saucers. ‘’Damn girl, you look hot!’’ Brienne chuckled at her response. ‘’Doesn’t she Jaime?’’ Sansa questioned.

Jaime froze at the random question but sputtered a reply, ‘’Yes, yes ofcourse she does’’

‘’Come on then, Jon will be getting mad if we don’t hurry back, Marg will be talking his ear off’’ Sansa linked her arm with Brienne’s as they walked to the lift together.

‘’Have an amazing night, be careful...’’ Jaime shouted after them, they both replied a ‘’Thank you’’ but Brienne knew that it was just meant for her. When Brienne looked back before the lift doors closed, Jaime was still there, his hand raised in the air, waving her off.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

At the cocktail bar, the drinks were flowing and _fast_.

Brienne was already feeling the effects of the fruity and sweet iced liquid that was coming up through the straws. She was really enjoying herself though, everyone was. Arya and Marg were currently talking to Brienne about a new show that was starting soon, apparently it was predicated to be a worldwide success. When Sansa returned from the bar with the next round of drinks, she began a new conversation.

‘’So, Brie, you never said that Jaime was seeing someone’’ Sansa questioned.

Brienne spluttered a little, ‘’He is?!’’

‘’Well yes, I supposed so, he and Jon were talking today, and Jon said that he had a very interesting conversation with him’’ Sansa said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 _Was he talking to Jon about her?_ – Brienne thought to herself.

Sansa continued her conversation. ‘’Jon said that Jaime said that this new girl he’s seeing is _pretty wild_ , kinks galore apparently, you know me and Jon aren’t shy about our sex lives, but I did not take Jaime Lannister to be the same’’ Sansa stopped to take a drink.

Brienne thought while she drank, remembering back to the time when Sansa was at their flat for a girly night. Brienne and Sansa were sat on the sofa while Jaime was working in his room this was a few months after he moved in.

 

** A few years ago. **

 

Sansa has _always_ been open and sex positive about her sex life and proved it when someone told her to quieten down. Sansa was talking to Brienne about what she and Jon were doing last night, and Brienne told Sansa to stop, ‘’San, Jaime is right there, he might hear you!’’ Brienne pointed to his door behind them, slightly ajar open. Sansa got up from her chair and went to his door, knocking a few times before she heard him answer.

‘’Hey Jaime, so Brienne seems to think that the conversation we are having is a little bit too inappropriate for your ears, I know I’ve only known you a few years but you’re a grown man so I’m going to tell you anyway’’ Sansa shrugged before continuing. ‘’I like Jon to strip me naked, tie my hands and my feet to the bed posts and use my body until I am sore from every hole’’ Sansa finished with a nod at Jaime’s gaping mouth. Before she walked away, Sansa turned back and said ‘’Oh, and I like to call him Daddy, it drives us both _wild_ ’’

 

****

 

‘’Apparently, this girl he’s with has these kinks and stuff, and Jon said that so does Jaime - perfect match right?’’ Sansa smiled. ‘’So anyway, Jon said that he was perfectly explaining a Daddy Kink, so he was talking Jaime through it today.  What a lucky lass, getting to call Jaime Lannister _Daddy_ ’’ Sansa smirked and chuckled.

Brienne’s face flushed at this turn of conversation. Her head started to spin. Was that about her? Did Jaime want her to call him Daddy? Because she _absolutely_ would, she clenched her knees together to stop the throbbing that was approaching below. The thought of Jaime controlling her was back again but this time she knew the feeling was both sided. Brienne excused herself, quickly walking to the toilet.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

After Brienne was stood in front of the mirror, her mind was racing. She was a little bit drunk, but this new information had sobered her up quickly. She couldn’t stop thinking of Jaime. She checked her phone and noticed he had text her twice.

 **Jaime:** Hey Brie, hope you’re having a good night – J x

 **Jaime:** Your dad phoned, told him you were out with your friends – J x

She decided to ring him, it was easier.

After a few rings he picked up, ‘’Hey, good timing, your dad literally just phoned again’’

Brienne shivered at the sound of his voice, even though it wasn’t sexual, Brienne had new information about Jaime that was making her dizzy with desire. Brienne surprised herself and took the first step, she couldn’t help herself, she really wanted this.

‘’He’s not the _Daddy_ I want to speak to right now’’ Brienne tried to reply as sexy as she could. She heard Jaime breath catch in his throat on the other end of the line.

Brienne smiled at herself in the mirror, Jaime’s breath was shallow in her ear through the phone. ‘’You need to come home right now’’ Jaime growled through the phone, the control in his voice giving her chills.

‘’I’ll be about 20 minutes’’ Brienne spoke quickly back into her phone, her throat closing as her arousal started.

‘’Get home quicker and daddy will reward you, like a _good girl_ should be rewarded.’’ It was now Brienne’s turn to groan into the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne's underwear inspriration: https://www.etsy.com/listing/264955311/sheer-bra-black-sheer-bralette-sexy  
> Brienne's dress: http://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Gwendoline+Christie/_X8M4T-ZNvy
> 
> Who's ready for some sexy times next chapter?! ;)
> 
> As always, comment and criticism is massively encouraged!
> 
> Love, Sarah x


	6. A Joint Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big ol' sex chapter for all ya'll thirsty Braime fans!

* * *

 

 

Brienne’s mind was fizzing, her feet were stuck to the floor, her body tingling with excitement.

It took her a while to get her breathing to a state that allowed her brain to function, it felt like her heart was pumping out of her chest. She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and she reached her hand up to her reddening face. ‘’Its happening, its actually happening…’’ Brienne muttered to herself, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

Brienne’s hands were shaking as she phoned her taxi. ‘’Could you try and get me one sooner? This is, uh, an emergency’’ Brienne tried to lie as best she could, her excitement taking over. She _really_ wanted that reward; her body _needed_ that reward. Brienne told Arya, Sansa and Marg that she had to go but not worry, Jaime wasn’t well and he needed some stuff from the shop.

It was a Saturday night, so the taxis were crammed with pick-ups, Brienne body was humming with anxiety waiting for hers to arrive. Her foot was tapping continuously making her knee jump as she sat on the wall. It had been 9 minutes since Jaime’s called and she had checked her phone at least 6 times with every minute that had passed.

Her taxi arrived 12 minutes after Jaime’s call, leaving 8 minutes to get home. Where Jaime was waiting. She wasn’t going to make it. Her breathing started to pick up again. Her phone vibrated, a text for Jaime.

 **Jaime:** 8 minutes to go Brie, Daddy’s waiting.

A shiver ran through the whole of Brienne’s body.

‘’Is there anyway you can go any faster, I’m in a bit of a rush’’ She pleaded with the driver, who only shrugged and explained he was trying.

Another vibration, another text from Jaime.

 **Jaime:** Daddy doesn’t like to be kept waiting, where are you? You have 5 minutes left.

Brienne was getting frustrated, she wanted to be there but she couldn’t get there any faster.

 **Brienne:** I’m in the taxi now, I can’t go any faster!!

Jaime didn’t reply back but her phone started to vibrate in her hands, it was a call.

‘’Did you just back chat me, Brienne?’’ Jaime’s voice demanded down the phone, dripping in his dominant tone.

Brienne sucked in a breath, biting her bottom lip.

‘’Yes’’ Brienne said into the phone meekly, looking down at the floor.

‘’Yes what?’’ Jaime questioned, when Brienne didn’t answer he asked again. ‘’Brienne, I said Yes what?!’’

‘’Yes, _Daddy_ ’’ Brienne whispered, frightened in case the taxi driver heard. Jaime inhaled.

‘’I can’t wait for you to get home Brie’’ Jaime’s voice now back to normal tone, ‘’How long will you be?’’

‘’Oh god, Jaime me too’’ Brienne’s breath started to quicken, the buildings outside started to look familiar. ‘’I’ll be about 2 minutes’’

Jaime coughed down the line, his voice now deeper again. ‘’That means you’re going to be late Brienne, tut tut tut, I told you Daddy doesn’t like to be kept waiting. It looks like your reward will be a punishment’’

Brienne didn’t reply, just tried to stabilise her breathing the best she could. She ended the call when she told Jaime that she had arrived outside the building.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Her legs were like jelly as she walked up the steps to their building, the excitement already bubbling inside her. The thought of not knowing what to expect spurred her excitement further. Her hands twitched when she pressed their floor number, she rubbed them against her dress as she could feel the sweat building on her palms.

The movement of the lift along with the alcohol in her system made her stomach churn, _you’re almost there, just a little further_ – Brienne thought to herself. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened on her floor. Taking one last breath she opened their door and Jaime shot up from his place on the sofa, almost tripping over his own feet.

Like last night, they were pulled to each other. No one spoke, the air thick with tension and nerves. Brienne tried to talk but her throat was dry with nerves, a flush starting. Jaime decided to speak up after watching her fail.

‘’Are you, uh, are you, erm-’’ Jaime spluttered, damning himself for his nerves. Coughing, he tried again. ‘’Are you okay?’’

Brienne nodded, not trusting her voice.

‘’We should sit’’ Jaime advised, leading them to the sofas.

‘’Look, Brie, before we do this, I need to know you’re 100% okay with this because I don’t want to do this if you’re not’’ Jaime got up again and started pacing a little waiting for Brienne’s answer.

Brienne chuckled a little at his nerves, putting hers more at ease.

‘’Yes, Jaime, I’m okay with this’’

‘’Are you sure?’’ Jaime stopped pacing and faced her.

‘’Yes, I’m sure’’ Brienne answered calmly ‘’ _Daddy_ ’’ she smirked at Jaime when he met her eye contact.

His eyes grew wide, nostrils flaring. ‘’Fuck’’ Jaime whimpered.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Jaime moved closer to Brienne after he heard her call him Daddy, that’s how he knew she was ready. God he was nervous but excited. His dick started to harden when the words left her lips. He wanted her to call him Daddy for the rest of his life.

He was now stood in front of her, he raked his eyes over her starting with her face, her flushed cheeks, her full lips, her exposed neck that he couldn’t wait to kiss and lick and suck, her chest and perfect breasts just waiting to be touched, her slim waist and hips. Jaime’s eyes slip further down her body until he met the region of her body that he was itching to explore, touch, taste, fuck, _everything_. Right between her gloriously long legs, he wanted them around his body right now, gripping him and forcing him deeper inside her.

Jaime looked at his watch, ‘’It took you 24 minutes to get home, that means you were 4 minutes late Brienne’’ His voice back to being deep and dominating.

‘’Oh’’ Brienne gasped.

Jaime started to circle Brienne, walking around her body slowly. ‘’You need to be punished Brienne, I told you I didn’t like waiting.’’

He could see Brienne’s chest start to raise at the mentioning of being punished.

‘’Back against the wall now’’ Jaime commanded, pointed to the wall behind them. Brienne practically ran to the wall, panting when she got there, her back straight against it.

Jaime stalked over to her, stood in front of her again and brought his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face, shallow puffs of air washing over her. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, her excitement building.

He leaned over so that his mouth was at her ear ‘’You’re such a good girl for Daddy aren’t you Brienne?’’ Jaime felt her nod. ‘’What was that? Brienne swallowed loudly.

‘’Yes Daddy, yes I’m a good girl for you’’ Brienne panted.

Jaime placed his hands on her thighs just below her dress, slowly inching towards the hem of the dress. ‘’I’ve been thinking about what’s under this dress all night, its been driving me crazy’’ Reaching the hem he started to raise it, dragging his hands higher. ‘’Take it off for Daddy, I want to see what’s underneath’’

Brienne’s shaky hands made their way to the bottom and pulled the dress over her head. Jaime groaned when he saw Brienne in just her underwear. His hands now raised to her waist.

‘’You were such a fucking tease today weren’t you love, walking around in your underwear with the door open’’ Jaime raised his hands to below her breasts. Brienne sucked in a breath. ‘’Parading around like that, getting me hard for you. Is that what you wanted?’’

Brienne nodded again. Jaime brushed his thumbs over her already hard nipples, cover by her bra - still sensitive from this morning from her own touches.

He brushed them again but caught them between his thumbs and forefingers, starting to roll them. Brienne arched her back into him, pushing her breast forward. ‘’Daddy _please_ ’’ Brienne panted.

‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Jaime whispered into her ear.

Brienne was getting restless and fidgeting, she reached her hands out to touch Jaime’s arms. Jaime abandoned her covered breasts and caught her wrists in his hands.

‘’What are you doing Brienne? You don’t get to touch me until you’ve been punished’’ Jaime said roughly, slamming her hands against the wall. Brienne whined.

With his other hand, Jaime started trailing down her body. Leaving a trail of Goosebumps as we went until his hand go to her panties. Brienne’s eyes went wide and her pupils blown. Jaime slipped his hand into her underwear and reached until his palm was curved around her fully. ‘’Open your legs for Daddy, Brie’’ Jaime commanded.

With her legs apart, Jaime could drag his finger along the slit, teasing Brienne, bringing it back and forward but going deeper each time. ‘’Brienne, are you wet for me?’’ Jaime asked.

‘’God yes, daddy, so wet’’ Brienne gasped, biting her lip.

Jaime submerged one finger into the slickness and groaned. ‘’God you are wet, so slick and ready for me aren’t you baby?’’

He started to move his whole hand in the wetness that Brienne had created, going from her clit to her hole. Making a steady rhythm, Brienne started to thrust her hips along with his hand movement to create some extra friction.

‘’That’s it baby, ride Daddy’s hand’’ Jaime encouraged her as her thrusting got more powerful, her breath shallower. ‘’Keep going Brie, you’re doing so well’’ Jaime praised, feeling her shudder, he kissed her cheek.

‘’Does it feel good, riding daddy hand like this?’’ Jaime mumbled against her ear.

All Brienne could do was gasp and nod with the occasional ‘’Yes Daddy’’ or ‘’Please Daddy’’ when she wanted him to go faster.

When her body started to slowly tremble, Jaime knew she was getting close. His thumb concentrated on his clit while she continued to ride his hand.

‘’You’re being such a good girl Brie, are you going to cum for me my sweet girl?’’

‘’Yes, I’m going to cum daddy, just for you’’ Brienne moaned, she was so close.

Brienne’s body started to arch off the wall, she was mewling. The wetness on his hand started to increase, this was it.

‘’So good Brie, so perfect for Daddy. That’s it baby, keep going. I can’t wait to be inside you my sweet girl, I’m going to make you feel so good’’ Jaime encouraged, rubbing his hardness against her leg, he was pretty close too.

Brienne’s jaw was slack, panting wildly as she chased the feeling of her orgasm as it was tingling all over her body.

‘’Daddy _please,_ faster!’’ Brienne groaned, Jaime’s thumb working over her clit increased. That’s all it took. Brienne screamed into her orgasm, her hips stuttered against his hand and coated it with the new wetness. ‘’Jaime!’’ Brienne shouted as her eyes rolled back into her head. Jaime could feel her muscle tensing as her body was thrown into her orgasm.

‘’Yeah Brie, just let go, I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you’’ Jaime soothed her, kissing her face repeatedly from her temple to her cheek as she went through and came down from her orgasm. He let go of her hands and they fell to her sides as her head fell on his shoulder.

Brienne was silent for a while, trying to calm her breathing the best she could.

‘’Hey, are you okay?’’ Jaime asked, taking his hand from her underwear. Brienne whined at the loss. Jaime turn his head so that he could kiss her cheek from where her head was on his shoulder. He felt her nod and start to lift her head, standing against the wall fully.

‘’Yeah I’m fine’’ Brienne replied, her voice was soft and weightless. ‘’Jaime that was…’’ She stopped to think of a word to describe how amazing that was. ‘’It was so good that there isn’t a word to describe it’’ A blush started to rise on her cheeks. ‘’Thank you, Jaime’’ Brienne leaned in and kissed him back on his cheek like he did earlier.

Jaime’s voice returned to the deep tone ‘’What are you thanking me for? The nights just beginning’’ Making Brienne gasp lightly but it was muffled by Jaime’s mouth against hers. It was just a light kiss to start with, just to show Brienne that he intended for the night to go on. Brienne reacted to the kiss in the only was that was possible which was to deepen it, pressing her lips harder against Jaime’s. Pushing herself from the wall and into open arms, feeling them enclose around her.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

With their arms around each other and their lips seized in a battle to fight for dominance, they eventually made their way to their bedrooms. Stopping only to decide that Brienne’s room would be better as it will probably be tidier than Jaime’s.

‘’Are you okay? Do you want to continue?’’ Jaime asked, Brienne’s heart felt like it was going to burst, he was being so considerate of her feelings asking of her permission before taking things further. Brienne bit her lip and nodded, smirking at Jaime hoping to gain a reaction from him. She needed to hear that demanding voice again, she needed to feel the chills flow through her body. ‘’Yes, Daddy please don’t stop’’

‘’Get on the bed now’’ Jaime commanded, making Brienne’s eyes widen with excitement. Brienne rushed over to the bed but slowly bent over to crawl on the bed in her underwear. Now on her hands and knee’s looking over her shoulder, she made eye contact with Jaime but moved her eyes down to the sizable tent that had formed in his pants.  He rubbed his hand over the front of his pants and groaned feeling how hard he was for her.

Jaime moved forward so that he was stood behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her butt against his crotch. Brienne could feel how hard he was though his pants and she started swaying her hips and rubbing her butt against his hard dick. Another groan came from Jaime’s throat and his hands tightened around her hips.

‘’Do you want daddy to fuck you like this?’’ Jaime grunted, she felt his dick swell.

Brienne’s back arched at his tone making her push her hips further into his hardness. Jaime’s right hand left her hip and spanked her bum. A slutty moan came from Brienne’s mouth at the stinging contact on his hand.

‘’I said, do you want me to fuck you like this?’’ Jaime repeated, added more emphasis. Brienne didn’t answer again, she just nodded but this wasn’t good enough for Jaime. Jaime spanked her again, hard and quick making her lunge forward in pleasure.

‘’Any way you want Daddy, _please_ just fuck me!’’ Brienne moaned, trying her hardest to think straight. She didn’t have time before his hand made contact with her bum again, another delicious sting from Jaime. Brienne bit her lip as she could feel the wetness starting to pool beneath her panties.

‘’Get up on your knees and turn around’’ Jaime instructed, Brienne complying faster than she’d be willing to admit.

Now face to face, he placed his arms around her and palmed her bum over her panties. Running his hands over the marks he had made, soothing the stinging. This made Brienne purr and nuzzle into his neck.

‘’Does my good girl like to be handled roughly?’’ Jaime whispered in her ear, ‘’Or do you want Daddy to be nice and sof-‘’

‘’Roughly’’ Brienne practically screamed at him before he could finish his sentence. ‘’Oh god please Jaime, please be rough with me’’

Palming her bum harder, Jaime was pressing his hard dick against her, he couldn’t wait to finally be inside her. He had been dreaming about this moment for the past few weeks and its been driving him insane. Brienne’s admission of wanting to be handled roughly nearly pushed him over the edge.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Jaime was starting to get warm, thing were heating up and the time was coming closer. Jaime pulled his top off and Brienne hands landed on his chest while her lips ended back to his. Drifting his hands up her back, he came to her bra clasp, he waited until she nodded before undoing it and felt the material drop from her chest and hit the floor. As soon as her breasts made contact with his bare chest, Jaime moaned into the kiss. Smoothing his hands over her bare back and soft skin making her shiver and press against him ever more.

Brienne’s breath started to catch in the kiss when Jaime brought his hands around her sides and to her ribs, just under her breasts. He had not looked at them yet, as they both had their eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the intense kiss that was happening.

Like he did in the living room, Jaime brought his thumbs up to rub her nipples, which were now bare. Jaime groaned into the kiss as his thumbs made Brienne’s nipples into stiff pillars, rubbing over them and around them. It was Brienne’s turn to groan when his forefinger joined his thumb and started to roll her nipples, getting rougher each time. Each time his touches got rougher, a spark went though Brienne’s body, making sounds come from the mouth that she couldn’t register but its spurred Jaime on and she was not going to stop him.

Jaime took a risky tug at one of her nipples and Brienne made a mewling sound. ‘’Do you like that baby?’’ Jaime asked, tugging at the other nipple. Another moan from Brienne. ‘’Urgnh Brienne, this is so _hot’_ ’ Jaime gasped, tugging both at the same time. Brienne made the sluttiest moan Jaime had ever heard, arching her back against him, pushing her breasts into his hands.

Abandoning her nipples, Jaime’s hands now cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly. He kissed down her neck, sloppy wet kisses, to her shoulders and to her breasts. ‘’ _God_ , Brienne, I know I could see them through your bra but they’re even more perfect now’’ Jaime mumbled as he mouthed at her cleavage. Turning his head either side to kiss each breast.

 _They are so round and perky, small but enough_ – Jaime thought. He kissed his way to the centre of her breast and started to lick her now solid nipple, letting his tongue scrape across the sensitive flesh. Brienne bit her lip at the new sensation, her eyes wide with pleasure. He licked and licked until he couldn’t take it anymore and took her nipple into his mouth. Brienne’s jaw slackened, her breath coming out in small pants.

Jaime’s warm mouth started to apply a suction pressure to her nipple, taking it deeper into his mouth. His tongue lapping over the hard bud, flicking it repeatedly. Brienne’s head was now tipped back slightly. Jaime let that nipple go with a pop from the suction and moved to the other one, doing the same but this time Brienne’s hand was cradling the back of his head, pushing him against her breast, urging him to suck harder – so he did. ‘’Yes daddy, please, suck harder. God they’re so sensitive’’ Brienne gasped when Jaime scraped his teeth a little against her nipple.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Kissing his way back to her mouth, Jaime put his hands on her shoulders. ‘’Brienne, your breasts are amazing, so firm and perky, they feel so perfect in my mouth’’ Jaime praised.

‘’Lay back on the bed for Daddy’’ Jaime pushed Brienne back until she was flat on her back. Jaime took off his bottom but kept on his underwear. Palming himself at the sight of Brienne on her back waiting for him, he delved his hand under the waistband and gripped himself. He was thinking about her bare chest that had just been in his mouth, her solid nipples against his tongue, the noises he was making her make with just his mouth were unreal. He tugged at himself a few more times before he noticed that she was getting restless watching him touch himself.

‘’Spread your legs baby, show Daddy where you want him to go’’ Jaime eyes skimmed down her body until they reached her opening legs, he could see the wetness between her legs through the messy material of her bottoms. He groaned deep in his throat.

‘’You want Daddy between your legs?’’ Jaime asked, knowing the answer but he just loved how Brienne called him Daddy, he thrived for it.

‘’Yes Daddy, between my legs, inside me, please daddy just do something, I can’t wait much longer’’ Brienne was nearly sobbing, she needed his touch so badly, the orgasm from riding his hand had not fulfilled her enough. She needed more, she needed Jaime to fuck her and fuck her hard.

‘’You’re so good for Daddy aren’t you, so patient for me while I explore your body for the first time’’ Jaime spoke as he got on the bed and was knelt between her thighs. ‘’Daddy can’t wait to be so deep inside you baby’’ Jaime’s hands were now travelling up her legs until they met at her waistband, leaving Goosebumps on her legs as he went.

‘’Daddy, please take off my panties?’’ Brienne asked, her legs becoming restless.

‘’Of course, love, only because you’re being so polite’’ Jaime granted her wish, slowly itching them down her thighs until she was bare before him. He moaned low in his chest at the sight of her laid-back waiting for his control and direction. God he was so lucky.

Jaime knelt over her body until he was at her mouth, mumbling praises while he kissed her. ‘’You’re so perfect Brienne’ – kiss – ‘’Look at you laid out waiting for me’’ – kiss – ‘’your body is amazing Brie’’ – kiss – ‘I can’t wait to explore every single part of you’’

With each compliment, Brienne’s hips were thrusting subconsciously trying to make contact with Jaime’s body, just anything that would give her some needed friction. She felt his lips travel down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth again making her gasps loudly. Going further still, until his chin was brushing against her pubic hair.

They made eye contact and it was heated. Brienne nodded her head, knowing Jaime was waiting for approval again. He could smell her arousal, the musky scent of Brienne, he wanted to bottle it, knowing that he was making her feel this way.

Jaime moved his face down until his breath was tickling her, warming against the cold wetness she had leaked. ‘’Be a good girl and tell Daddy what you want baby’’ Jaime commanded.

‘’Go down on me, Daddy. I need you mouth and your tongue against me, inside me’’ Brienne moaned. Jaime hummed in response of her demands.

Jaime ran his tongue against her slit, lapping up some wetness that had escaped. After a few swipes, he delved deeper, nudging his tongue in between her lips. Gathering that sweet warmth on his tongue, he groaned at the taste of it, sending delicious vibrations through Brienne’s body.

He brought up his hands so that he could thumb the lips open a little to delve deeper, he needed to reach her hot centre. Delving further and further until he hears Brienne gasp and he felt a little nub below his tongue. He gave it an experimental lick and Brienne’s hips jolted. ‘’Jaime!’’ Brienne whispered frustratingly.

Jaime pushed his face flush against her and started to lick her clit at a steady pace to which Brienne started to mewl above him. He looked up at her face and noticed she was already looking, her eyes wide as the pressure made her pleasure increase.

When Brienne’s hips started to twitch Jaime knew that he needed to switch up his method, so he slid 2 fingers into her. Brienne arched her back off the bed, ‘’ooooh, Jaime’’. He slid his fingers in and out of her while doing full swipes at her clit, Brienne’s hips started to increase in movement. Jaime felt Brienne’s fingers comb through his hair as her pleasure increased, gripping his hair to keep him in place, making Jaime moan along with her.

‘’Keep going baby’’ Jaime groaned as she started to thrust her hips against his tongue and his face. ‘’Fuck Daddy’s face Brie, fuck yourself on my fingers, _oh god…_ ’’

‘’Jaime please’’ Brienne panted at his words, her thrusts becoming faster. Feeling the side of his fingers, rubbing against the spot inside her, his tongue assaulting her clit in the most wonderful way. She was getting close, she started to heat up. ‘’Mmmm, I’m so close Jay’’

 A moan slipped from Jaime’s mouth, vibrating against her clit. ‘’That’s it Brie, finish on my face’’ A jolt of pleasure again pushing her orgasm closer. ‘’I can’t wait to feel you tighten around me baby, do it’’ Jaime removed his other hand from holding her open and started to play with her nipples, roughly just as she liked it. Already hard, he rolled them quickly creating delicious friction making Brienne gasp. Tugging her nipples is what brought her over the line, mixing that with pleasure she was getting from his fingers and his tongue, Brienne flew into her orgasm.

‘’oh my god, I’m cuming Daddy, oh god o-‘’ Brienne’s hips were stumbling against Jaime’s face, he could feel the new wetness under his tongue. Another groan from Jaime as she tightened around his fingers, her muscles clamping around him. He longed to feel her tighten around his when he was inside her. She tasted so sweet but salty, so warm as he licked her through her orgasm until she was still on the bed.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Jaime gave her a minute to relax before he moved over her, started kissing up her body. Purposely avoiding her nipples, hearing his hiss at the teasing made his dick swell. He needed to be inside of her soon, he’s been pushed close to the end twice while following Brienne’s orgasms.

Meeting her face, he started kissing her, feeling her warm mouth against his. Brienne could taste herself on his lips and tongue, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Jaime lowered his body against hers, Brienne could feel his hardness against her, still sensitive for her orgasm.

Brienne’s hands started making their way down his body, trailing her fingers down his muscly form until she met his waistband of his boxers. Nudging her hands under, she started to trace the curve of his bum, palming it over and over until she was pushing him to grind against her slightly, making her gasp.

They got into a rhythm, but Jaime had to stop them before it got too far, he didn’t want it to end before being inside her. He craved it.

Jaime pushed himself, up and started to pull down his underwear down until his penis sprang free from the confines of his fabric. Jaime’s hand was instantly wrapped around it, squeezing it and bringing his hand back and forth over it. Looking down at Brienne sprawled out, open and waiting for him was making his mouth water. Her pupils blown and displayed the wanting in her eyes, her breasts and nipples hard from his touches – teasing for more, her hot centre still dripping from his mouth and her orgasm. Jaime groaned deeply, Brienne’s jaw slacked in surprise, wiggling her hips tempting him to her.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

While Jaime was stroking himself, Brienne lowered her hand to herself. Spreading her lips with her fingers to reveal to Jaime her slickness, her wanting for him. Jaime bit his lip in frustration ‘’Brienne, you have to stop, I’m not going to last’’

She collected her own wetness on her finger and brought it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around her finger, releasing it with a pop.  ’’Oh god, Brie please’’ Jaime inhaled sharply.

He lowered his body back down and now it was Brienne’s turn to inhale, she could feel his hardness up against her. Poking at her slit, jumping and swelling at contact of her body. Jaime looked at her for permission for the last time, Brienne smiled and brought her hands up to his face, guiding him to her mouth. Nodding, Brienne muttered into the kiss ‘’Yes Jaime, please yes, I can’t wait’’

Jaime started entering her slowly, savouring the feeling, feeling himself slip between her walls made his eyes flutter closed. ‘’So warm and, _god_ , so tight Brie’’. He started to slowly retract and re-enter while Brienne got used to his presence and movements while he praised her. ‘’You feel amazing’’ Brienne heart swelled at his praises.

His thrusts into Brienne started to speed up, his movements not so gentle anymore. He took a chance and slammed into her roughly, making Brienne arch her back into him. ‘’You like that Brie? Tell Daddy what you want, come on’’ Jaime commanded, his thrusts becoming increasingly rough.

‘’Harder please, fuck me harder Daddy!’’ Brienne moaned, ‘’Yes, yes Jaime, harder’’ another delicious moan from Brienne’s mouth. Her hips now coming to meet his thrusts, allowing Jaime to go deeper into Brienne.

‘’Mmmm, oh baby, you feel so good’’ Jaime moaned as his orgasm was starting to build in his stomach, making his head dizzy. ‘’You’re such a good girl for daddy aren’t you Brienne?’’ Brienne gasped in response as he started kissing her neck. Wet and sloppy kisses as he brought her skin into his mouth and started sucking. His stubble rubbing against her neck making her shiver, Brienne was panting, a sign her orgasm was building too.

A few more rough thrusts into Brienne and her moans started to increase in volume ‘’Touch yourself, show Daddy how you get yourself off’’ Jaime grunted in response, trying to keep his orgasm at bay so they could finish together. Brienne reached her hand down, her eyes scrunched closed as she started to rub her clit.

Jaime’s jaw was now slack, watching her pleasure herself was driving him wild. ‘’You look so good Brie, you feel amazing around me’’ He could feel her muscle starting to tense. ‘’Do you think of Daddy when you touch yourself?’’ Jaime asked.

‘’Yes, I do, I did this morning, I was thinking about this Daddy’’ Brienne whimpered, and her cheeks heated up. ’’I came thinking about you taking me roughly like this’’

This made Jaime shudder, ‘’Oh my god Brie I’m so close, please tell me you’re close’’ Jaime practically sobbed.

‘’I’m close too, god Jaime I’m _so close_ , please make me cum Daddy.’’ Brienne was arching off the bed, sweat beading off her forehead as her orgasm burst out of her body.

‘’That’s it Brie, cum for me, I got you baby’’ Jaime cooed, comforting her as he muscled clamped deliciously around him.

Brienne let her orgasm take over her body as he body shook, her hands gripping his shoulders painfully hard, but Jaime was too awestruck by watching her face as she orgasmed.

That was it, Jaime hips were stammering as he felt his own orgasm release, the tightening in his body suddenly soothed and he was spilling inside her, aided by the clenching from Brienne’s muscles. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned ‘’Brienne, oh my _goddd_ ’’

Brienne was moaning his name, repeatedly getting softer as she came down from her orgasm. She was lying there lifeless as she felt Jaime pull out of her slowly and lay down next to her, his head nestled in her shoulder.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

The first movement that was made after they both had finished was Brienne turning on her side to press her lips against Jaime’s. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, as her breathing was calm now she was able to appreciate the moment.

‘’Thank you so much Jaime, you don’t understand how much I needed that. It was just amazing’’ Brienne blushed, ‘’I’ve never done anything like that before, I’ve always wanted to but I was never brave enough.’’

Jaime chuckled lightly and kissed her back. ‘’I want to say thank you too, god that was so hot Brie, I wish we’d had done it sooner’’

Brienne nodded, snuggling against his chest. Hiding her face from him, she needed to ask this question but she knew it might ruin the atmosphere that they had created. She didn’t want this to end, tears started to cloud her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and asked him the question she was dreading.

‘’So what do we do now, Jaime?’’

 

 

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, that was long!  
> Just 1 more chapter to go :(
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this chapter.  
> As always comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	7. Coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're okay?   
> Here we are, the end had arrived!
> 
> Over 2,000 hits, I can't believe it! Thank you all so much!

* * *

 

 

Jaime gave the top of Brienne’s head the weirdest look, he wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly. ‘’what do you mean ‘what do we do now?’ Well, give me about 10 minutes and then we can go again if you want?’’ Jaime asked innocently.

Now Brienne was the one who thought she wasn’t understanding correctly, lifting her head up to face Jaime’s ‘’What? You want to do it again?!’’ Brienne asked in complete disbelief.

‘’Absolutely! Don’t you?’’ Jaime expressed, his eyes lighting up. ‘’Brienne, I have been dreaming about having sex with you for _weeks_ now.’’ Jaime paused, shifting his position. ‘’Oh god and the Daddy thing? _Unnnngh_ ’’ Groaning dramatically, Brienne could feel the vibrations against his chest. ‘’It was unbelievable Brie, honestly’’

Brienne couldn’t help the deep blush that flowing through her body, feeling it heat from her head all the way to her toes – a cheesy smile forming at her lips. ‘’No Jay I really do, I was worried that you wouldn’t want too, maybe it just me being weird’’ She waved her hand in the air like she was wafting the thoughts away.

They were both quiet, laid in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes. Jaime shifted down the bed so that he was now facing Brienne, leaning in to place slow soft kisses on her lips, going from one side of her mouth to other. His kisses so delicate yet the passion was felt by Brienne. ‘’So, _*kiss*_ do you _*kiss*_ maybe want to _*kiss*_ do it again? _*kiss*_ ’’ Jaime asked between kisses, feeling Brienne slightly giggle after each kiss.

‘’I do, more than anything Jaime but I’m really hungry’’ Brienne blushed yet again. ‘’I haven’t eaten since dinner time and the alcohol and the sex, I just _reallyyyy_ want some pizza’’ Drawling out the word really, laughing to herself.

Jaime smiled, kissed her softly 3 more times before nodding. ‘’Yeah me too’’ Reaching over for Brienne’s bag on the floor, handing her the mobile. ‘’You order it, I’m easy, just don’t get anything mushrooms please’’ He smiled childishly.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Brienne was waiting for the shop to pick up when she left Jaime sliver slowly down the bed, his hand brushing delicately down her naked side until it rested on her hip. Jaime’s mouth was planning kisses at the bottom of her neck, gradually lowering until it reached the valley beneath her breasts. Kissing one breast and the other repeatedly.

Her breath started to become shorter, Jaime’s faint touches of his lips were starting to stir something within her. The voice on the other end of the line scared Brienne when it finally came through, greeting her and asking how they could help. Brienne replied and said ‘’Hello, I’d like to order a delivery please’’

When Brienne started talking Jaime kissed his way slowly over to the centre of her breast and placed his lips around her nipple. Brienne breath got caught in her throat. Happy with her reaction, Jaime starting to add suction to his kiss, taking her sensitive nipple further into his mouth.

Speaking her order into her phone was a challenge with Jaime’s attention to her body. Throughout her sentence, Brienne’s body was betraying her need to be calm, making her gasp at the sensations. ‘’Yeah _*gasp*_ erm, id like a _*gasp*_ large chicken and _*gasp*_ s-s-sweetcorn pizza please’’ stuttering when she left Jaime’s tongue swipe over nipple.

Jaime then let her nipple go with a pop, blowing on the exposed wet sensitive flesh making Brienne shiver, her arousal building shockingly fast. Feeling him move back to the centre of her chest, he continued until he met her other nipple. Again, taking it into his mouth, while his other hand ghosted from her hip to the breast he had just left. Cupping her small breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb other her nipple, playing with it while he sucked on the other.

Brienne gave a sweet light moan at the double sensation happening. When Jaime took her nipple in between his thumb and finger giving it a light squeeze, Brienne arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts further into his touch. The sensitivity of her nipples was increasing, she could feel the wetness start to gather in between her legs.

With her shaky voice, Brienne somehow managed to confirm their order and give the guy their address, thanking him before she hung up. Once off the phone, Brienne looked down at Jaime, seeing him being gentle with her body was such a contrast from last night, where she craved him being rough. Jaime continued to give attention to her nipples, alternating his mouth between the two.

Brienne was starting to get restless, her hips were starting to rock towards Jaime’s body, trying to find some friction. Jaime could feel her hips moving, bring his hand down her body, her movements haltered when his hand landed on her hip.

Placing his hand in the centre of her legs, Jaime started to cup her, his finger tip nudging his way beneath her slit. While doing this, he moved his kisses up towards her chest and back to her neck. When reaching his kisses below her throat, he could feel her erratic pulse under his lips. ‘’Are you wet for me Brienne?’’ Jaime spoke against her skin, his voice deep.

Brienne shivered quite dramatically, at a mixture of his tone, his lips and his fingers delving closer to her centre. Practically breathless Brienne replied ‘’Always Jaime, _always_ wet for you’’

Jaime hummed against her skin, kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. ‘’Part those incredible legs for me please baby, let Daddy feel you dripping for him’’ Jaime breathed into her ear, making Brienne gasp. Instantly Brienne opened her legs, feeling Jaime’s fingers slide deeper towards her hot centre.

Jaime was the one to moan this time, deep and strong from his chest at the feeling of Brienne so slick beneath her folds against his fingers tips. ‘’ _God_ Brienne, you drive me insane’’ Jaime mumbled against her ear again, moving to kiss her jaw. His fingers probed deeper, reaching her centre and feeling the extent of her arousal, hot and wet. With his fingers now coated in her, he slowly sunk 2 of his fingers into her. Brienne moaned into his ear, feeling her muscles clench around his at his intrusion.

‘’Jaime’’ Brienne panted, feeling her eyes flutter shut.

After a few slow thrusts of his fingers, Jaime withdrew them and slid his fingers up towards her clit, he felt Brienne’s body stiffen the closer he got. He slowed his fingers, allowing them to circle her clit. Spreading her lips slightly with his 2nd and 4th fingers, Jaime had Brienne’s clit under his middle fingertip. Placing it over the top, he stilled his movements, allowing Brienne to untense.

Due to the angling of Jaime’s hand, there was only so many ways that Jaime could pleasure her properly. Moving his finger forwards and backwards in her wetness over her clit, Jaime started to create a rhythm. Brienne was starting to pant, her breath becoming short, the tingles were shooting through her body.  Applying pressure gradually, Jaime’s swipes of her clit sped up, so did Brienne’s breathing.

Jaime was kissing the space between her neck and her shoulder, sloppy wet kisses. His kisses were not quite but he could hear Brienne over them, her reactions getting louder, her orgasm building. ‘’Your moans drive me insane Brie, I could listen to them all day’’ Jaime praised her. Brienne shivered.

She could feel it approaching, her orgasm building within her again. Jaime was doing something magical between her legs and Brienne was loving it, she didn’t want it to end. Biting her lip, Brienne let out a moan that she knew would be embarrassingly loud. ‘’Jaime, I’m getting close, I’m going to cum Daddy’’

Jaime was the one who shivered this time, a mixture of Brienne calling him Daddy, he could feel her orgasm approaching and the fact that he was the one making her orgasm. ‘’Cum for me baby, Daddy can’t wait to feel your new wetness coat his hand’’

Just as Brienne was about to moan at Jaime’s words, there was knock at the door. Both had completely forgot about the pizza that they had ordered before this had started.

Brienne whined as Jaime extracted his hand, making her shudder at the sudden coldness. ‘’Don’t you _dare_ leave this bed’’ Jaime commanded, bringing a finger into his mouth, the taste of Brienne hitting his tongue instantly making his groan.

She was watching Jaime get out of bed, his naked form before her with his back to her. Jaime’s muscles tightened as a yawn took over his body, Brienne’s eyes washed over the clenched muscles of his back and landed on his firm bum. She licked her lips; her hands shifting suddenly at the need to reach and touch it. Jaime looked back at Brienne and smirked at her as he could see the struggle with her mind. Putting his boxers back on, Jaime went to answer the door.

 

 

********************************

 

 

Brienne sat up in the bed, bringing the blanket to cover her legs but leaving her chest uncovered. Scrolling through her phone, Brienne noticed that Jaime had come back into the bedroom with the pizza. As he walked to the bed, Brienne was able to admire the front of his body, remembering what his body felt like firm against her and commanding her sexually just an hour ago.

Taking off his pants, naked Jaime climbed back into bed and scooting closer to Brienne. A blush from Brienne started to rise again at his nakedness as he handed her a piece of pizza. ‘’Thanks’’ Brienne answered shyly before taking a bite.

‘’So, Daddy kink huh?’’ Jaime said super smugly, elbowing Brienne with a chuckle.

Brienne shrugged, might as well embrace it, she shouldn’t be embarrassed about her sexual desires. ‘’Yeah, I like being sexually dominated, to be controlled’’ She nodded, taking another bite.

Jaime nearly chocked on his food at her admission, he thought she would be embarrassed. Brienne being so bold and open about her desires was getting him excited, he started to harden below the blanket. ‘’Oh…’’ He said, taking a shallow breath. ‘’What, uh, what else are you- ‘’ gesturing his hand in the air, ‘’are you… _into_?’’

She took a second to answer, wondering how to word the answer without intimidating Jaime. ‘’I’m down for pretty much anything, as long as I’m being controlled. Have you tried Dom/Sub stuff before?’’

‘’Uh, no, no I haven’t personally, but you know, uh, porn and stuff… Jon also told me about the stuff he and Sansa do to prepare me for tonight’’ Jaime was the one who blushed, casting his eyes down. Brienne smiled at Jaime, placing her hand on his arm, grateful at Jaime for taking the time for her.

‘’Well I, uh, like bondage, you know being tied up and restrained’’ Brienne said hesitantly, trying to judge Jaime’s reaction.

Jaime let a shaky moan leave his lips, his penis was straining under the blanket, he was _so_ hard. The thought of dominating Brienne, tying her up and restraining her was driving him wild.

‘’Would you ever like to try Dom/Sub stuff… with me?’’ Brienne asked, hoping Jaime would say yes. Jaime’s eyes went wide, all he could do was nod repeatedly, his throat was dry, his voice was stuck in his throat.

Brienne’s smile overtook her face, her excitement building at the thought of being intimate with Jaime again, Jaime controlling her again. A shiver went through her body. ‘’Since you’ve never really done much of this, we can start small, yeah?’’ Brienne asked Jaime, reaching for his hand.

Gaining his voice back Jaime replied hurried ‘’God yes Brienne, anything you want, I’ll do anything to you that you want me to. I know I sound desperate, but I mean it’’ He took a breath, leaning in to Brienne’s ear, ‘’a n y t h i n g’’ Jaime spoke slowly and deeply making Brienne shudder with arousal.

 

 

********************************

 

 

The pizza had been abandoned at this point, all that could be heard was the sound of sloppy kisses and light moans from the both of them. Brienne’s hands were busy exploring Jaime’s chest and arms, feeling his firm muscles below her hands, brushing her fingertips with his coarse chest hair. Jaime’s hands were cupping Brienne’s bum, palming the firm cheeks bringing her closer to his body, both starting to slightly grind against each other as Jaime’s penis was solid up against her.

‘’Can we try something? I know something small we can try’’ Brienne said breathlessly against his lips as she could feel her wetness starting to leak. Jaime replied just as breathlessly ‘’Yes, yeah sure’’

‘’Move to sit on the edge of the bed, I want your dick in my mouth’’ Brienne huffed excitedly as she started to move away from Jaime. Jaime groaned loudly at Brienne’s confession, making her smile smugly.

Brienne was knelt on the floor, waiting for Jaime to sit in front of her. When he approached her, she could tell that he was a little nervous. She put her hands on his thighs, smoothing them over a few times to try and calm him, smiling up at him. ‘’Hey Jay, don’t be nervous, it’s just like earlier you know? Just tell me what you want me to do, control my head with your hand, thrust into my mouth, do whatever you want, I can 100% guarantee that I will like it’’ Brienne tried to explain, laughing a little to try and humour the nervousness away from Jaime.

Jaime’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown. Brienne reached up and kissed him a few more times, while reaching and grasping his penis. It swelled at the contact and Jaime moaned into the kiss, crushing his eyes closed. ‘’You okay? You ready?’’ Brienne asked, Jaime gave a short but definite reply of ‘’ _God yes_ ’’

Starting to move her hand up and down his penis, Brienne moved her head downwards until her lips were ghosting over the tip. With a final smile and a nod from Brienne to Jaime, Jaime watched as Brienne’s tongue reached out and gave a firm swipe across the head; It made Jaime’s knee twitch. After a few more licks, Brienne wet her lips and took the tip into her mouth, Jaime’s eye fluttered closed at the feeling of her around him. Slowly, Jaime’s penis started to fill Brienne’s mouth, her mouth warm and slick as he slid across her tongue.

Brienne could hear Jaime’s breath shallow above her, his nostrils flared when she started to move her head back and forth, adding suction pressure with her movements. When Jaime felt his pleasure increase he looked down and saw his penis disappearing into Brienne’s mouth, swallowing thickly he said ‘’oh my god, that feels amazing Brie’’

Brienne groaned slightly at his praise which vibrated around his penis, Jaime gasped. Increasing her speed to a steady rhythm, Brienne saw Jaime’s hands start to get restless. Placing her hand over one of them, she moved his hand around to the back on her head. She could feel the pooling beginning down below, hoping Jaime would understand her need for him to control her. She felt his penis jerk in her mouth at the realisation of the situation, his hand threaded with her short hair.

Jaime tried to calm his breathing, which was hard to do when Brienne’s wet and warm mouth was making him light headed. He applied slight pressure with his hand on her head, pushing her slightly making his penis enter her mouth quicker. ‘’Oh’’ Jaime gasped, he did it again pushing firmer this time. Feeling Brienne groan again, pleasure shooting through himself.

‘’Your mouth feels so good Brie, so slick’’ Jaime praised, now that his hand was controlling her head at a faster pace. His eyes had not left her, watching him control her head as he push her faster and faster onto himself. It was thrilling, the control and effect he had over her. He could feel the start of his orgasm approaching, tingling through his body.

Jaime hips were starting to shift at the pleasure he was receiving, he felt his penis nudge the back of her throat. Brienne slightly gagged but carried on, moaning around him. ‘’Yeah Brie, that’s it, _god_ ’’

The feeling of control that Jaime was giving her was making her wet. A combination of his praises, his hand pushing her and the feel of him inside her mouth, she could feel herself gushing below, itching to relieve the ache that was building. Jaime spotted her hands getting restless. ‘’You want to touch yourself baby? Touch yourself for Daddy, I want to see’’ Jaime commanded, thrusting into her mouth a little harder, hitter the back of her throat again. Brienne gagged again but the same moan sounded sending shivers up his spine.

He saw her hand snake between her legs, her fingers delving below. She could feel her wetness as soon as she slipped beneath, her eye fluttering closed. Concentrating on her clit with the combination of Jaime pushes and thrusts, Brienne could feel her orgasm fast approaching. All Brienne could do was moan and groan around Jaime’s penis as she slipped her fingers inside herself.

Jaime was watching her fingers disappear inside herself, her hips meeting the thrusts of her fingers. ‘’Fuck yourself in front of me’’ Jaime couldn’t hold back the groan in his throat. ‘’Brie, this is so hot, you turn me on so much’’ His hips were stuttering, his orgasm was closer than expected.

Moving her thumb to rub against her clit while her fingers entered herself faster, Brienne’s body was shaking. ‘’I’m so close, are you close?’’ Jaime pleaded, Brienne nodded. Jaime moved her head faster; the suction Brienne was making was getting harder. ‘’You want Daddy to cum in your mouth?’’ Jaime asked, his voice trembling from his arousal. She moaned deeply and nodded, her hips and hand were moving erratically.

A few more swipes of her clit and thrusts of her fingers and Brienne was orgasming, deeply whining around Jaime’s penis. Her body stiffening, Jaime could feel his orgasm reaching bursting point, the vibrations of her voice tipped him over the edge. ‘’I’m cumming Brie, Brie, Brien- _’_ ’ Jaime warned her and he spilled into her mouth ‘’ _fuuuuuuck_ ’’, feeling her throat close around the tip to swallow his semen as soon as it hit the back of her throat.

 

 

****************************************

 

 

When they both had calmed down, Jaime picked Brienne’s spent body from the floor where she was knelt with her head against his thigh, holding her in his arms. He kissed her sweaty face, from her forehead to her chin. He kept kissing her, all around her face until Brienne roused from her post orgasm daze. In between kisses he was mumbling again like he was earlier, confessing into her skin.

‘’Brienne *kiss* I can’t go back to before *kiss* I don’t just want to be your best friend *kiss* I won’t be able to cope *kiss* it’ll be torture to not touch you like that again *kiss* not to _feel_ you *kiss* not to be inside you again, _god_ please Brienne *kiss* I need to be something more’’ Jaime groaned, begging their shared intimacy wouldn’t just be a 1 time thing.

Brienne nodded, her eyes going wide. She reached for his face and held it between her hands, starting to his eyes. ‘’Me too, oh Jaime, god I love you so much’’ Brienne kissed his hard on the lips, Jaime returned her kiss with more passion. Both gasping into the kiss.

‘’I love you too Brie’’ Jaime gushed, smiling like crazy.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of my 1st fic!   
> Thank you to all that took the time to read, comment, subscribe, kudos, everything - you're all amazing!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
